


What we left in the darkness

by Shagel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что происходит в темноте, там и остается. Пока однажды ее не станет слишком много.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind

-Тебе есть, что сказать? — далекий голос Кайло Рена, сухой и металлический, совсем неживой, разносится по всему ангару. Он такой вездесущий, что Рэй кажется, будто он заползает ей в уши, а она как назло сейчас не может закрыться. Если честно, она и нос почесать не сможет — металлические наручники плотно обхватывают ее запястья спереди. Кайло позаботился и о том, чтобы руки были на виду — он знает, насколько ловкая на самом деле мусорщица, — и о том, чтобы она шагу не смогла сделать без его разрешения.  
Со стороны это кажется унизительным. Ее ноги накрепко замотаны и увиты цепями, она сейчас как пустынная мушка в паутине.  
Но хуже всего не это. Совсем не это. А то, что даже не имея никакой особенной цели, Кайло Рен прочно угнездился где-то внутри ее черепной коробки, и от его присутствия никак не избавиться.  
-Нет, — Рэй вздергивает подбородок, отворачиваясь. Она только делает вид, будто обижена. На самом деле ее глаза обшаривают пространство ангара, составляя план побега.  
 _Зря стараешься, мусорщица_ , — внутри ее головы Кайло Рен говорит совсем другим голосом. Настоящим. Темным и густым басом, довольным и снисходительным.- _В этот раз я позаботился о том, чтобы у тебя больше не вышло сбежать. Видишь ли, ты думаешь **слишком** громко._  
От удивления Рэй даже забывает переставить ногу в такт шагам охранников и оступается. Ее взгляд натыкается на непроницаемый барьер, за которым, она знает, прячется его лицо, изуродованное и наверняка сейчас ликующее.  
 _Ты?! Что ты сделал?_ — ей хочется заорать ему в лицо. Она даже пытается вырваться из цепей, хотя это бессмысленное занятие. Ее охрана состоит из четырех здоровенных штурмовиков, каждый из которых вооружен парализатором, плюс сам магистр Рен, следящий за тем, чтобы ей не вздумалось применять Силу.  
-Ах ты мразь, поганая пустынная кровь, выродок! — в этот раз слова вырываются из ее рта, такие громкие, что Рэй сама отшатывается, с ужасом понимая, что это слышали все. — Отпусти меня!  
 _Еще одно слово, маленькая крыса, и я самолично позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе вырвали язык,_  — слышит она его голос внутри своего разума. В этот раз в нем слышится реальное обещание.  
-В камеру ее, — приказывает вслух Кайло Рен. Его выдержке можно позавидовать. Он по-прежнему бесстрастно смотрит за тем, как Рэй запихивают в клетку, а она сопротивляется изо всех сил. Но ей не выстоять против четверых, да еще будучи закованной в цепи.  
-Нет, только не в клетку! —Рэй кричит и бьется, цепляясь за железный косяк. — Уберитесь от меня! Нет!  
Ее так и швыряют на холодный пол, спутанную по ногам и рукам, а затем дверь со скрипом захлопывается, отрезая Рэй от внешнего мира. Снова.  
Только на сей раз она тут не одна.  
  
В прошлый раз он придумал новое развлечение. Оставлять ее в кромешной темноте.  
Рэй не боялась боли. Не боялась попыток снова проникнуть в ее разум, чтобы выведать важные планы Сопротивления — Люк не смог научить ее атакам, но зато защита у Рэй выходила идеальной. Как самое чистое зеркало, обволакивающее ее непроницаемой пленкой.  
Но темнота… Она была враждебной. Чуждой.  
На Джакку никогда не было темно. Небо всегда просто ломилось от звезд. Они сигали с высоты, оставляя за собой обжигающие росчерки на черном, не затихая даже на мгновение.  
Темно не было и на новой базе Сопротивления, Тау Саик. Одно солнце садилось в тот момент, когда из-за горизонта выплывало другое, тусклое, карминно-красное, окрашивавшее все вокруг в тревожный цвет. Но там и спать времени не было.  
Темнота не существовала даже тогда, когда Люк знакомил ее с Тьмой.  
-Ты должна увидеть обе стороны, чтобы выбрать свою правильно, Рэй. Не ошибись, — его голос, мягкий и теплый, вел ее за собой сквозь Силу, и она не боялась.  
Но здесь и сейчас Люка нет. И Рэй боится.  
  
Сначала темнота кажется настолько плотной, что ей хочется расцарапать себе горло, настолько сложно дышать. Но затем под веками вспыхивают огоньки. Разноцветные круги и пятна суматошно мельтешат перед глазами, и Рэй понемногу начинает успокаиваться.  
-Дыши, просто дыши, — пытается убедить она сама себя. — Это просто темнота. Всего лишь отсутствие света.  
Ничего страшного еще не случилось. Пока что.  
В каком-то извращенном смысле она тут в безопасности. Запертая и скованная по рукам и ногам, но подальше от Кайло Рена.  
 _Он тебя не достанет,_  — Рэй наощупь пытается потянуться и встать, но сделать это довольно сложно. Практически нереально.  
 _Ты в этом уверена, мусорщица?_ — голос раздается совсем близко. Так рядом, что Рэй вздрагивает и невидяще таращится в темноту.  
-Что… — пытается она протянуть вперед руки, чтобы хоть как-то отгородиться, хотя понимает, что голос ненастоящий. Он звучит в ее голове.  
Но темноте этого не объяснить. Она воссоздает его облик из самого непроницаемого мрака — высокий силуэт, заполненный жуткой иррациональной тревогой, поблескивающие острые грани маски и мягкое прикосновение перчаток к плечу Рэй.  
-Нет, тебя не существует, — она пытается отмахнуться от пальцев, скользящих по ее шее и плечу, понимая, что ничего этого нет. — Исчезни!  
Невидимая рука хватает ее за горло и сжимается стальной хваткой, а разноцветных мошек перед глазами становится больше.  
 _Даже не думай никогда приказывать мне, мусорщица,_  — шипит голос. _— Тебе ясно?_ — и давит на горло.  
Еще пара секунд, и Рэй потеряет сознание, поэтому она просто жалко сипит да и кашляет, хватаясь за собственную шею.  
 _Вот и молодец,_  — удовлетворенно хмыкает Кайло Рен где-то внутри ее разума. Он сидит там словно отравленная заноза, и Рэй чувствует это. Как будто у нее появилась еще одна часть тела, лишняя рука или нога, которая не совсем принадлежит ей. Она ведет себя так, как хочет, и с этим никак не справиться.  
 _А теперь мы немного позабавимся, маленькая мусорщица,_  — его низкий голос звучит совсем рядом с ее ухом, и Рэй подавляет желание дернуться или спрятаться. Она просто застывает, закрывая глаза и считая про себя до сотни.  
Она выдержит еще одну попытку ее задушить. Или попытку покопаться в мозгах. Она все выдержит.  
Но она совсем не ожидает того, что происходит дальше.  
Невидимые руки опускаются на ее плечи и вычерчивают линии по рукам, словно забавляясь. От этой жуткой ласки ее трясет.  
-Нет… — Рэй трясет головой, не веря в то, что происходит, а прикосновения спускаются ниже, к груди. Большие ладони, которых на самом деле не существует, но их касание настолько реально, что их нельзя проигнорировать, дотрагиваются до ее сосков под одеждой. С каждым поглаживанием, легким и дразнящим, Рэй вздрагивает, давя жалкий всхлип. Она не может пошевелиться из-за цепей, не может закричать или вырваться из этого кошмара, она больше ничего не может.  
-Пожалуйста! — выдавливает она из себя. — Хватит!  
 _Хватит чего? Этого?_ — он словно здесь и сейчас, обхватывает ее за талию и прижимает к себе. Рэй просто может почувствовать это. Тяжесть его тела, пригвоздившую ее к полу, дразнящий шепот и безумные прикосновения везде.  
Кайло Рен зарывается лицом в ее волосы, и Рэй кажется, что тепло от его кожи, где щека касается ее лба, прожигает насквозь. Это сводит ее с ума.  
-Прекрати, прекрати, прекрати, — ей остается только умолять, хотя и это бесполезно. Она теряется в темноте, в собственных ощущениях, где тонкая грань между реальным и тем, чего нет, размывается.  
 _Ты знаешь, что я не остановлюсь, девочка_ , — он говорит с нею как с ребенком, издеваясь, а его руки оказываются на ее бедрах и оставляют там обжигающие отметины.  
А затем Кайло Рен оказывается внутри нее. Его здесь нет, и Рэй заперта наедине с собой, но вот он раздвигает ее ноги и тянет на себя, а затем двигается внутри нее. Он подминает ее под себя и толкается, и она слышит его дыхание, резкое и приглушенное только потому, что зубы его впиваются в ее плечо.  
 _Кричи для меня, девочка,_  — он кусает ее с такой силой, что рука немеет. Повелительно и жадно обхватывает за талию и пересаживает верхом на себя. Теперь Рэй кажется, что она плавится в огне. Огня так много, что она перестает понимать, где она и что с ней. Темнота больше не пугает, потому что в ней нет пустоты одиночества.  
 _Кричи!_ — это звучит так требовательно, что Рэй покоряется и заходится в крике, не зная, что это — боль или острый приступ наслаждения, предшествующий оргазму. — _Кричи!_  
Ее накрывает с головой, и она дрожит, бьется в цепях, откидываясь назад и выгибаясь.  
А затем все заканчивается, оставляя Рэй одну в темноте.  
  
Дверь лязгает, впуская внутрь камеры тонкий лучик света, и Рэй морщится, прикрывая глаза. Слишком ярко.  
А затем на пороге появляется здоровенный силуэт. Он загораживает собой все, и Рэй кажется, что она может спрятаться в его тени, настолько ее много.  
-Ты изменила свое решение, мусорщица? — механический голос под маской звучит совсем иначе, словно совсем недавно ничего не было.  
Вместо ответа она только отворачивается, пытаясь спрятать покрасневшее от смущения лицо. Воспоминания еще слишком свежие.  
-Ну что ж, — фигура делает шаг, и полы плаща магистра шевелятся будто живые.  
Кайло Рен опускается и с легкостью поднимает ее на руках, словно Рэй ничего не весит. А она не может даже вырваться, потому что тело все еще не слушается ее, онемевшее после оргазма и оков.  
-Мне кажется, ты не совсем поняла, девочка, — когда он зовет ее так, будто они снова наедине в темноте, а не в одном из бесчисленных коридоров корабля, Рэй просто трясет. — Я всегда получаю то, что хочу.  
Кайло Силой открывает дверь и вносит ее внутрь, опуская на пол.  
Это точно такая же клетка, только размером побольше. Светлее. Вместо холодного пола под босыми ногами Рэй чувствует мягкий ворс ковра. И здесь есть кровать.  
-А теперь, — он снимает с себя маску, превращаясь из бесстрастного монстра снова в воплощение темноты, живой и слишком обжигающей, — я спрошу тебя снова: ты станешь моей ученицей?  
Его глаза горят фанатичным огнем, и Рэй понимает, он не успокоится никогда.  
-Нет, — выдавливает она из себя короткое отрицание, которое вероятно будет стоить ей жизни. — Ни за что.  
Кайло отставляет маску в сторону и идет на нее, заставляя отступать назад, но скованные цепями ноги не позволяют Рэй сбежать.  
-Тогда покричи для меня, девочка, — его рука, большая и теплая без перчатки, плотно обхватывает ее подбородок, удерживая лицо, и большой палец проходится по щеке, поглаживая. От этой ласки у Рэй сводит живот. Она знает, что он имеет в виду.  
Только теперь все будет по-настоящему.


	2. Sight

-Эй! —Рэй выставляет перед собой руки и делает шаг, двигаясь наощупь. Пальцы проваливаются в пустоту, снова, и она с досадой закусывает губу. Кровь пустыни, когда это все закончится? Когда он наиграется вдоволь?  
-Ты зовешь меня, потому что тебе что-то надо? — раздается издалека голос Кайло Рена. Он плавает в воздухе, и Рэй даже не может уловить — откуда он идет.  
Слишком много пространства.  
-Или может… — протягивает он с какой-то надеждой, — ты наконец согласишься?  
-Нет, никогда, — выпаливает Рэй и делает еще один шаг.  
В эту унизительную игру в прятки она играет уже не первый день, но до сих пор не знает всех правил. Наверное, потому что он сам их нарушает. Или потому что правил больше не существует.  
Под правую ногу что-то подворачивается, и Рэй неловко машет руками, чувствуя себя раненой птицей. Это что-то шумит и откатывается на пару метров вперед, а ушибленная нога гудит. Больно.  
Но понемногу она привыкает. К темноте.  
  
У Кайло Рена отвратительнейшее чувство юмора. А возможно, у него его просто нет.  
Когда он понимает, что Рэй не сдастся, то забирает из камеры в свои покои.  
Вместо тесной клетки два метра на два она попадает в подобие летного ангара, настолько комната кажется большой. И пустой.  
Но больше рассмотреть Рэй ничего не успевает, потому что на глаза словно опускается невидимая тугая повязка. Свет гаснет так стремительно, что она не успевает даже ахнуть.  
Вместо зрения у нее теперь остается слух и обоняние. И интуиция, которая почему-то подводит раз за разом, или Кайло Рен просто играется с нею, подсовывая под и без того негнущиеся дрожащие ноги какие-то предметы, стулья.  
-Иди сюда, Рэй, — зовет он ее как какого-то провинившегося домашнего дроида.  
Когда она не подчиняется, делая вид, будто никакого голоса в помине нет, как и самого плена, жесткая хватка невидимой руки сжимается на загривке и тащит куда-то вперед.  
-Отпусти-и-и-и… — ей сложно вырываться сейчас, когда носки сапогов еле касаются поверхности пола, а все тело парит.  
-Нет, — голос звучит совсем рядом, и ее опускает на пол. — Ты неправильно просишь, девочка. Попробуем еще раз?  
И снова горло обхватывает удавкой, не давая дышать. В этот раз боль настолько сильная, что Рэй сипит, цепляясь за шею, словно сражаясь с невидимым врагом.  
-Ну? — нетерпеливо повторяет Кайло Рен. Он рядом. Полы его плаща касаются ее плеч.  
Надо же, он подтащил ее к самым ногам, наблюдая за всем сверху.  
-Я… ненавижу тебя, — хрипит Рэй. Она и правда ненавидит его. Больше всего на свете. Рядом с Кайло Реном меркнут все остальные обидчики из ее непростого детства мусорщицы-сиротки. Может, потому что он взаправду любит измываться над нею.  
-Еще, — требует нетерпеливый голос. — Ну же, Рэй!  
-Я убью тебя, — Рэй сдается. Если она не скажет это сейчас, то через пару секунд окажется распростертой на полу и обнаженной, и он начнет издеваться по-другому.  
-Вот так уже лучше, — в голосе Кайло Рена слышится удовлетворение ответом, и он отпускает ее.  
Рэй корчится на полу и задыхается, кашляя, а он гладит ее по волосам, почти нежно и ласково.  
-Ты же понимаешь, что это бесполезно, — Кайло снова пытается убедить ее. — Тебе нужно сказать одно да, и все изменится.  
-Изменится что? — ей настолько больно, что она даже не думает о самосохранении. — Ты перестанешь быть таким ублюдком? Будешь насиловать меня только с моего согласия?  
Это странно, но ее тирада забавляет его и смешит. Рэй слышит, как он смеется, низким и слегка рокочущим басом, от которого у нее по всему телу бегут мурашки, и кривится.  
-Я верну тебе зрение, — предлагает он так, будто она лишилась его не по его вине.  
-Обойдусь и так, — Рэй привстает на колени и пытается подняться, но как назло утыкается лицом в его колени.  
До чего унизительно. Ей хочется сгореть со стыда и провалиться сквозь пару десятков этажей. Она лжет сама себе, потому что без зрения и Силы она ничто. Бесполезная и слабая. Она зависит от него.  
Кайло Рен кормит ее с рук. Он раздевает и относит ее на постель, зная, что через пару часов Рей попытается удрать. Он терпеливо ждет, пока она наматывает круги по здоровенной комнате, которая кажется бесконечной в слепой темноте, а затем идет за нею, укладывая рядом с собой.  
Иногда он занимается с нею сексом. Это что-то между насилием и сном, потому что Рэй старается отключить сознание и смотреть на все со стороны.  
Ее здесь нет. Она в безопасности. Рэй представляет себя в домике, спрятавшейся маленькой девочкой, которая не чувствует собственного тела, предающего ее. Потому что рано или поздно оно тоже сдается.  
Прикосновения становятся более чувствительными. Каждый поцелуй-укус выжигает на ее распаленной коже след, от которого ни за что не отмыться.  
Моет ее тоже он сам.  
Для Кайло Рена это важно, и Рэй чувствует это. Как будто она стала ценной частью его.  
Кайло распускает ее волосы и распутывает пряди, массирует голову, намыливая, а затем бережно смывает водой. Сам он остается в одежде, и от его мокрой майки пахнет потом. Только это напоминает Рэй, что он не монстр, а всего лишь человек из крови и плоти, как и она сама.  
Растирает кожу мочалкой, не пропуская ни сантиметра, даже когда Рэй пытается закрыться.  
-Я уже видел все, девочка, — смеется он над нею, и она слышит, что он доволен. Ему нравится то, что она зависит от него. Что не может сама пройтись, не наткнувшись на что-нибудь острое, хотя до этого она была ловкой и гибкой.  
Темнота приручает ее потихоньку.  
  
-Давай попробуем кое-что новенькое, — предлагает ей Кайло Рен. Ему скучно, иначе он бы не сидел с нею сейчас, в дневное время, когда в основном он занят делами Первого Ордена.  
Рэй застывает, пряча между пальцами правой руки тонкую деревянную шпажку. Такой не убьешь, но вполне можно причинить боль, а именно это ей хочется больше всего.  
Отомстить.  
Он идет к ней, и Рэй вертит головой, улавливая вибрацию шагов. Быстрые, размашистые.  
За пару секунд он оказывается рядом, и его руки опускаются на ее лицо. Теплые пальцы обхватывают лоб и прикрывают глаза, хотя это бессмысленный жест. Она и так ничего не видит. Он ослепил ее Силой.  
-Смотри, Рэй, — приказывает он ей. — Смотри на меня.  
-Я не могу, — почти обиженно бурчит она, а рука дрожит, и деревянная зубочистка становится скользкой от волнения.  
-Смотри, — его голос — это единственный маяк в кромешной темноте, и невольно Рэй прислушивается к нему, чувствуя себя очарованной. Еще немного, и она попросту не сможет сопротивляться, готовая на все, что он прикажет.  
Тьма окутывает ее пеленой, но даже она не плоская. Больше всего она похожа на бесконечный океан. Постоянно волнующийся, изменчивый.  
Из темноты соткано покрывало на ее зрачках.  
И именно из нее сейчас выплывает чужое лицо.  
Нет, она не прозрела. Оно черное, темнее мрака, но его она видит так четко, что хочется закрыться.  
Чужие глаза, с черными зрачками, черными радужками смотрят на нее, а большой рот, удивительно гармоничный для неправильного лица, растягивается в улыбке.  
-Как… — Рэй шепчет и протягивает вперед руки. Она дотрагивается до его щек, хотя никогда в жизни не сделала бы этого. Но то, что она видит сейчас, пусть и таким извращенным способом, практически чудо.  
И лицо Кайло Рена кажется ей самым прекрасным на свете.  
-Как такое возможно… — ее пальцы касаются грубой полоски шрама, выступающей над кожей. Шрам тоже черный, как и все, что она видит. Но он не уродует Кайло.  
Это просто отметина. Знак, оставленный ее рукой.  
-Ты теперь часть меня, — перехватывает он ее руку, ту, в которой до сих пор зажата забытая острая палочка, тянет на себя, зажимая пальцами так, что шпажка колет его в щеку. Специально.  
Кровь, капающая из раны, тоже черная.  
Но месть почему-то больше не кажется сладкой.  
И Рэй знает, почему.


	3. Pain

Сегодня отличается от обычных дней. Рэй чувствует это. Что-то неясное, тревожное, оно висит над нею с самого утра, которое она внезапно проводит в одиночестве.  
Обычно Кайло Рен сам кормит ее. Эта унизительная процедура больше не напоминает пытку, потому что Рэй смирилась с тем, что он одержим заботой, и покорно глотает еду, которой он кормит ее с рук.  
Но сегодня ничего этого нет. Сперва Рэй кажется, будто время остановилось, затерялось где-то в межзвездной пустоте, или она все проспала, но нет. Постель, которую она делит с Кайло, пуста. Развороченное одеяло еще пахнет им. Подушка приминается под ее головой, когда Рэй ложится на его место и делает вдох. Она вдыхает его запах, который ей совсем не нравится, но почему-то именно он успокаивает ее сейчас, когда внутри клубится унизительный страх. Что он не придет.  
Но спать она не может, поэтому Рэй еще некоторое время лежит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, а потом поднимается. Она бродит наощупь по комнате, и пространство все же понемногу поддается ей.  
Больше она не падает ни разу. И хотя перед глазами все та же темнота, которую оставил ей Кайло Рен, Рэй идет, почти танцуя, ровными осторожными шажками.  
Ее тело само помнит о деньках на Джакку. Оно знает само, что нужно сделать, чтобы не упасть, балансируя над пропастью.  
Ровно до первого толчка.  
Удар такой сильный, что ее сносит в сторону и швыряет на стену, которая как назло слишком близко. Ушибленные колени тут же отзываются болью, а по полу идет сильная вибрация. Где-то рядом что-то падает. Снова падает. И снова. Какие-то вещи, принадлежащие Кайло. Мебель скрипит и едет, и весь мир словно сошел с ума.  
Их трясет так, что страх берет над нею верх, и, в конце концов, Рэй сворачивается калачиком и прикрывает голову. Под ее грудной клеткой истошно стучит что-то, и только через пару минут до нее доходит — это ее сердце, а вовсе не складывающиеся как картонка стены.  
Ей некуда бежать. Покои надежно заперты на электронный замок, и пароль от него не подберешь и за целую вечность. А у нее нет вечности.  
Эй, — жалко шепчет Рэй, понимая, что вот-вот сойдет с ума. Сверху на нее что-то валится, острое и колкое, оно царапает руку и отзывается новой порцией боли. —Пожалуйста…  
Сейчас она готова просить кого угодно. Сама мысль о том, что она может погибнуть здесь и сейчас, вот так вот валяясь в углу чужой комнаты, ужасает.  
-Кайло, — срывается с губ раньше, чем она осознает это. — Пожалуйста, Кайло, где ты?  
Вибрация по полу становится еще более четкой. Следующий толчок — и что-то трескается.  
Рэй представляет это — как пол делится на две части, как тогда, на Старкиллере, и ее затягивает в эту трещину.  
-Рен! — ей не сбежать, потому что она слепая. И пленница. —Где ты?  
Оглушительный треск перебивают чужие шаги, быстрые и громкие, они направляются к ней и останавливаются рядом, а затем на Рэй волной наступает какое-то безумное счастье, потому что он пришел за нею.  
-Эй, тшшш, — руки Кайло Рена обхватывают ее за плечи и тянут к себе, и Рэй утыкается носом в его одежду. От плаща пахнет им самим, теплотой и уверенностью. — Иди сюда.  
Сейчас ей хочется навалиться и спрятаться в нем, укрыться и больше не думать ни о чем.  
-Ты ранена, — его голос становится тревожным. Пальцы ощупывают раненую руку, но Рэй даже не собирается отлипать.  
-Что… что это было? — шепчет она ему в плечо.  
-Твои друзья-предатели из Сопротивления, — он сообщает это ровным и безразличным тоном, но Рэй чувствует нервозность. Беспокойство переходит и к ней, и где-то внутри бешено стучит сердце.  
-Они… Они хоть живы? — только бы не заплакать. Рэй прикусывает губу и сопротивляется желанию разрыдаться.  
-Не знаю, я не стал рисковать, и мы просто скакнули через пару систем, — что-то меняется, и Рэй чувствует, как ее поднимают в воздух. Кайло аккуратно берет ее на руки, как будто она пушинка, и несет перед собой, стараясь не причинять лишней боли оцарапанной руке.  
Он торопится и идет быстро, и, хотя пол все еще периодически подрагивает, сбить Кайло Рена с ног ему не под силу.  
 _Направо, налево, вперед, три-два-один, снова направо,_  — шепчет про себя Рэй.  
Она впервые покидает покои, пусть и таким способом, на руках у Кайло, но все же старается хоть как-то ориентироваться. Темнота отбирает у нее возможность видеть, но не мешает слышать и чувствовать.  
-Ты здесь последний раз. Мы покидаем корабль сейчас же, — рушит все ее замыслы Кайло. Неужели она так громко думает? Кровь пустыни, это была единственная возможность сбежать.  
-Но почему? — долгий бег с препятствиями заканчивается, а Кайло даже не задыхается. Как будто ему не впервой таскать на руках всяких мусорщиц.  
-Я не хочу подвергать опасности тебя и мой план, Рэй. Не думал, что это так сложно понять, — его рука проходится по ее лицу и убирает растрепанные волосы, налипшие на лоб и виски.  
Он вносит ее внутрь чего-то небольшого. Пахнет машинным маслом и затхлым воздухом. Кресло под нею жесткое и кажется почти знакомым. Это что-то наподобие того корабля, на котором она летала с Чуи, когда Хан Соло был жив.  
-Куда мы? — Рэй вертит головой, но больше ничего не может учуять. Ее кресло — это кресло пассажира, и до панелей не дотянуться. К тому же, она ни за что не стала бы пробовать. Не хватало еще отправить их обоих на верную погибель, разогнавшись внутри летного ангара и врезавшись в стену.  
-Ты думаешь, я скажу тебе? — Кайло пристегивает ее и проверяет для надежности. — Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь отдавать тебя Сноуку. Ты станешь моей ученицей, а не его. Так что расслабься и поспи. Путь неблизкий.  
Он снова гладит ее по щеке, так легко и словно невзначай. А затем на одно короткое мгновение дотрагивается до глаз, и Рэй обретает зрение.  
Темнота расплывается пятнами и собирается в его образ, такой же чернильный и вязкий. Уставшее и осунувшееся лицо, залом на лбу возле шрама и взлохмаченные волосы. Позади капитанский мостик и кресла пилотов, но в них никого нет. А значит, их всего двое.  
-Спасибо, — успевает сказать Рэй его отворачивающейся спине, а затем связь разрывается, и даже темнота гаснет, становясь однородной. Она действительно чувствует себя уставшей и поэтому обмякает в кресле, откидывая голову назад.  
-Что не убил их, — добавляет она в никуда, потому что знает, что он слышит. — Спасибо.  
  
Она просыпается куда позже. Внезапно ничего больше не болит, и даже оцарапанная рука чувствует себя в порядке. Поверх ранки наложена повязка, аккуратная и удобная. А еще ее перенесли из кресла в кровать, и возле ее плеча чужое тепло.  
Они еще где-то в космосе, и где-то за переборками тихо пощелкивает пустота. Она накатывает на обшивку корабля волнами и разбивается, потрескивая, перебивая гул двигателей.  
Это похоже на музыку. На пение дюн на Джакку. И немного на колыбельную.  
А самое главное, она в безопасности. Если это можно так назвать. Рука Кайло Рена, касающаяся ее плеча, горячая. Он не хочет оставлять ее одну даже в таком тесном пространстве корабля, хотя этой кровати мало для двоих.  
Словно в ответ на ее мысли он ворочается во сне и закидывает на нее ногу. Большую и тяжелую. Пустыня, он весит с целый корабль.  
Она может сколько угодно беситься и пытаться вылезти, но не сдвинет его с места.  
Приходится прибегнуть к крайней мере. Рэй набирает воздуха и задерживает дыхание, сосредотачиваясь.  
Это не так легко, как кажется.  
А затем опускает на его грудь руки, растопыривая пальцы и начиная щекотать. Старый трюк и не факт, что сработает. Но он действует.  
Кайло Рен вздрагивает, будто она не дотронулась до него, а как минимум укусила, и перехватывает руки.  
-Не стоит так делать, девочка, — его сонный голос хрипит и басит. — Я могу нечаянно переломать тебе пальцы.  
Это правда. Его хватка такая сильная, что запястья тут же начинают ныть.  
-Отпусти меня, — просит она. И это не только о руках.  
-Нет, Рэй, — Кайло чуть ослабляет сжатие, но не дает отодвинуться. — Иди сюда, — он сам пододвигается к ней и оказывается сверху, но не давит весом, а держится на локтях.  
Он вжимает ее в постель, и под спиной Рэй чувствует ровную жесткую поверхность, а сверху жар от его тела, и это сбивает с толку, путает мысли.  
Она снова скована по рукам и ногам.  
-Смотри на меня, — Кайло отнимает руку от ее запястья, заставляя волоски подниматься дыбом, и прикладывает к ее глазам.  
Отдохнувший Кайло Рен совсем не отличается от его обычного вида. Ассиметричный шрам делит лицо на две неровные половины, но почему-то он ему идет, если так можно сказать. Он делает его человеком.  
Темные глаза смотрят на нее пристально и с каким-то нетерпением. Чего он хочет?  
-Тебе не сбежать, — он целует ее в висок, затем в другой. — Мы посреди великого Ничто, — внезапно он целует ее в кончик носа. Это смешной поцелуй, и Рэй автоматически морщится.  
-И больше некуда идти. И незачем, — его рот накрывает ее губы, и она даже не может пошевелиться. Или отодвинуться. Или сделать хоть что-то.  
Ей остается только лежать и стонать, закусывая губы, когда ощущения захлестывают ее с головой.  
Кайло раздевается и снимает с нее ее одежду, те легкие тряпки, которые заменили рабочую одежду мусорщицы, стягивает трусики и принимается целовать бедра, поднимаясь выше, а потом его язык добирается до ее клитора и заставляет Рэй ахать и жалобно хныкать.  
Все, что она видит, это темноту. Бесконечно движущуюся. Она меняется и сверкает, от чернильного мрака и до ослепительных вспышек, и тонкими линиями из нее выступает фигура Кайло, который сейчас устроился на кровати, такой небольшой для его роста. Он трахает ее языком и помогает себе пальцами, а потом отрывается от своего занятия и смотрит на Рэй.  
У него довольное лицо. Он улыбается ей и облизывает губы.  
Этот жест, такой порочный, что кажется невинным, заставляет ее вздрогнуть.  
-Отпусти меня, — Рэй словно выдирает из оцепенения. — Хватит! — она даже пытается бороться, отталкивая и прикрываясь.  
-Не стоит, девочка, — цокает он языком и качает головой. — Тебе же нравится.  
Он прав, и Рэй знает это. Между ног разливается огонь, и она сама практически готова выгнуться навстречу и поддаться, но только по своей воле. А не так, как хочется ему.  
-Значит, будет по-другому, — внезапно он грубо переворачивает ее на живот, разводит ее ноги, удерживая коленями, и входит сзади. Это больно.  
Рэй взвизгивает и шипит, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
-Не люблю, когда ты мне перечишь, — теперь Кайло наваливается на нее со всей силой. Он удерживает ее за плечи, вынуждая уткнуться лицом в подушку, и от прикосновений на коже остаются синяки.  
Чтобы кончить, ему нужно несколько минут, которые кажутся Рэй вечностью. Его член такой большой, что ее словно разрывает пополам.  
Наконец Кайло стонет и валится на нее без сил, вдавливая в постель.  
Во рту у нее слишком много соли, и Рэй понимает, что она прикусила язык, чтобы не кричать. А теперь ей больно. И это нельзя исправить. От крови в горле можно захлебнуться.  
Но Кайло молчит. Он откатывается на другую половину кровати и смотрит куда-то в сторону, это Рэй еще видит, потому что он позволяет ей смотреть.  
Выражение его лица не предвещает ничего хорошего для нее.  
-Нам пора лететь, — наконец говорит он и разрывает связь, забирая у нее зрение.  
Теперь она может только слышать шорох одежды, когда он одевается и встает, а затем направляется к двери.  
-Ты однажды поймешь, что я делаю это все для тебя, Рэй, — это последнее, что она слышит, а затем дверь хлопает и слышен рев разогреваемых двигателей.  
  
Пустота исчезает. И звезды за стенками корабля набирают ход.  
Только теперь они остались вдвоем.


	4. Hunger

За всю свою небольшую жизнь Рэй не разу не влипала в такие неприятности. Ну, всякое бывало. Она голодала, спала на песке, ее выгоняли из той хибары, которую и домом назвать сложно, ей угрожали расправой или другими более неприятными последствиями, если она не доставит нужные запчасти в срок.  
Но тогда она могла сбежать. Кровь и пустыня, да у нее даже вещей личных не было. Все самое необходимое помещалось в один заплечный мешок.  
А сейчас бежать некуда.  
Когда за стенкой скребется межзвездная пустота, пытаясь процарапать себе ход внутрь, можно уйти разве что в саму себя.  
Чем Рэй и занимается, когда Кайло Рена нет рядом.  
 _Давай, Рэй, у тебя получится_ , — снова пытается она найти ту самую цепкую плеть Силы, запустившую в нее корни и не дающую видеть. Это один из фокусов Кайло, и если она сосредоточится, то может быть… может… нууууу…  
Когда она мысленно дотрагивается до своих глаз, ее словно бьет током. Ощутимо сильно, но не больно. А внутри головы, где-то примерно на уровне третьего глаза разгорается обжигающий уголек.  
Следом раздается смех Кайло. Его она тоже слышит у себя в голове, потому что сейчас он где-то на капитанском мостике, копается в картах или настраивает двигатели.  
 _Серьезно, девочка, меня удивляет твое упорство_ , — ему смешно, конечно же, а Рэй чувствует себя идиоткой, застуканной за чем-то непотребным.  
Ей хочется крикнуть ему что-то вроде _Пошел ты!_ , добавляя какое-нибудь ходовое ругательство с Джакку, но закончится это вполне предсказуемо.  
Кайло Рен не любит, когда ему перечат. Или пытаются показать свою волю.  
 _Неужели ты думаешь, что от Уз так легко избавиться?_ — его мысленный голос преследует Рэй, даже если она закроет уши.  
 _Ото всего можно избавиться, если знать как,_ — теперь, когда он в курсе, чем она занимается в его отсутствие, Рэй усиливает попытки нащупать удавку Уз и хоть как-то подцепить ее. Если не снять.  
От такого избавиться нелегко. Все ее лицо словно опутано невидимыми щупами Тьмы, жесткими и колючими, и они сплетаются в два узла, каждый на уровне ее зрачков.  
Проще взять и выколоть себе глаза.  
Ее снова бьет током, а следом слышатся шаги, и открывается дверь.  
-Ну и чего ты добиваешься? — Кайло присаживается перед нею, сидящей на постели, и оказывается как раз на одном уровне. Теперь она слышит его прекрасно.  
Лучше бы не слышала.  
-А ты сам попробуй пожить без зрения и сразу поймешь, чего нужно добиваться, — огрызается Рэй и думает, если она попытается его стукнуть сейчас, какой шанс, что ее рука вообще не промахнется.  
-Я жил, — отвечает он, и все как-то сразу становится непонятным.  
-Что? — только успевает она открыть рот и расспросить, как Кайло обрывает лихорадочный поток мыслей одним прикосновением.  
Перед глазами все вспыхивает и принимается мерцать. Темнота уже привычно дрожит и расплывается, обретая очертания человека перед нею.  
Кайло в обычной одежде, без своего плаща и маски, совсем не выглядит угрожающим. А она, что, серьезно думала, что он так и будет разгуливать по крохотному кораблику, где их всего двое, и то один слепой, в полном облачении магистра Рен?  
-Тебе нравится это делать, — Рэй больше не собирается спорить или пытаться убежать. То, что она видит, результат его прикосновения. — Тебе просто нравится надо мной издеваться, — пользуясь возможностью, она старается охватить как можно больше деталей их маленькой комнатки, чтобы не натыкаться на стенки или острые углы стола в следующий раз, когда ей вздумается устроить побег.  
-Нет. Это часть твоего обучения, — пожимает плечами Кайло.  
-Но… Я же не сказала да!  
-Ты скажешь, — он настолько убежден в этом, что в его глазах Рэй не видит ни крохотной тени сомнения. Он убежден так, как будто это уже давно свершившийся факт.  
Смотреть на него дольше пяти секунд она не хочет, как и признаваться самой себе, что она тут же вспоминает прошлую ночь. А это ей хочется забыть.  
-Ты собираешься держать меня тут все время? — Рэй делает попытку сменить тему разговора и отвлечься.  
-Нет, — Кайло качает головой, а затем встает, все еще держа руку на ее макушке. Со стороны это должно смотреться по-идиотски. Какое счастье, что никто этого не видит. Глупая маленькая девочка Рэй и нависающий над нею ее же похититель. — На самом деле я хотел предложить тебе кое-что поинтереснее.  
Это опасное предложение, но Рэй некуда деваться. Чтобы играть по правилам, прежде всего нужно знать название этой игры.  
  
Кое-что поинтереснее оказывается вождением. Рэй уже летала на Соколе, а до этого водила пару доломанных железяк, которые еще могли бегать, ходить или парить, и теперь, в кресле первого пилота она чувствует себя как дома.  
Как будто ничего нет. Она больше не слепа, хотя видит только сотни и тысячи оттенков черного, складывающиеся в мир за лобовым стеклом. Она не на привязи, хотя Кайло все равно дотрагивается до нее. Но так незаметно, что со временем Рэй забывает об этом.  
Он стоит по-за креслом, облокачиваясь на него, и играется с ее волосами. Рэй щекотно, и она пару раз даже ежится, взвизгивает, но потом все ее внимание переключается на астероиды.  
Корабль влетает в поле с грацией пустынных кобу, скользит и уверенно огибает острые куски, медленно плавающие в космической пустоте, и все это результат ее рук.  
Даже ложная слепота не мешает сейчас. Корабль гудит и подстраивается под ее манеру вождения, аккуратную и сосредоточенную.  
-Выше, — подсказывает ей сзади Кайло. — Царапнет.  
-Неа, — Рэй знает до сантиметра, какую высоту брать, и подается вперед, мысленно сливаясь с кораблем и становясь его частью. Частью чего-то громадного и все же верткого. Ее сердце бьется в такт двигателям, и она чувствует тот момент, когда они пролетают над острым камнем.  
Не задев и даже не царапнув.  
Она мусорщица, и с этим не поспоришь. Ее тело вряд ли предназначено для вместилища Силы добра или зла, но зато пальцы в пару мгновений переберут и восстановят части двигателя.  
Хотя то, что Кайло доверяет ей вести, уже не кажется чем-то диким. Он рядом, но это вполне нормально.  
-Спорим, я пройду между теми двумя каменюками и не задену, — Рэй охватывает нетерпение и азарт, и она готова поспорить насчет чего угодно.  
-Не сможешь, — если она полагается на удачу и везение, то Рен сделан из другого материала. Он просчитывает что-то в уме и снова отрицательно качает головой.  
-Тогда смотри, — на принятие решения у Рэй остается пара секунд, пока метеориты не сблизились настолько, чтобы загородить путь, она перескакивает через три скорости, и их сносит вперед и несколько наискосок.  
Как если верхом на песчаном черве.  
-Да! — корабль проносится между двумя камнями и успевает. Рэй победно улыбается и поворачивается к Кайло.  
-Ты чуть нас не угробила, девочка, — тот явно недоволен, но это выражение теряется при виде ее улыбки.  
-Тогда мы бы умерли вместе, — она несет какую-то чепуху, ее вообще несет, и Рэй совсем не хочется останавливаться. — Мелочи жизни, подумаешь, — она оборачивается и снова ищет неприятностей. Чего-то не менее сложного.  
-Справишься? — она указывает на группку метеоритов, пройти между которыми не только сложно, но и самоубийственно. — Или магистры Рен таким не занимаются?  
-Пффф, девочка, — фыркает Кайло, опять называя ее этим странным прозвищем — девочка, — ты забываешь о том, чьей я крови.  
Он подается вперед, такой большой, что свешивается сверху, и перехватывает рычаг управления.  
Ему приходится убрать руку, и на мгновение все гаснет, но вот он наклоняется еще, и теперь Рэй зажата со всех сторон.  
Спереди пульт управления, сзади кресло, с обеих сторон руки Кайло, обхватившие ее. Потом он устраивает подбородок на ее макушке, используя как подставку, и температура в кабине подскакивает на добрых десять градусов.  
Рэй кидает в жар, но она старается не шевелиться.  
Перед нею разворачивается настоящее сражение за сантиметры, отделяющие обшивку от бритвенно-острых камней, хотя сейчас как-то не до этого.  
  
Как оказывается, Кайло Рен — достойный потомок Соло и Скайуокеров. И летает он впечатляюще.  
Они выныривают из астероидного пояса целые и невредимые, без единой царапины. Кайло Рен выглядит довольным как мальчишка, дорвавшийся до отцовского кара, и на губах играет легкая улыбка.  
-Ты какая-то притихшая, — он внезапно вспоминает, что здесь не один.  
-Я просто… — ей страшно оправдываться, а еще больше задумываться, потому что ее мысли так легко прочесть. — Не думала, что ты летаешь круче меня, — это дурацкая отмазка, и Рэй сама не знает, зачем сказала такое.  
-Я многое делаю круче тебя, — усмехается Кайло снисходительно. — Смирись.  
-Ха! Мы можем проверить в следующем поясе. Астероидов там не меньше, — и в самом деле, если не концентрироваться на ощущениях, когда его подбородок задевает ее лоб или рука проходится по обнаженной шее сзади, тогда становится чуть легче, и Рэй может дышать.  
Поле приближается, и здоровенная тень незнакомой планеты накрывает их корабль. Хотя Рэй все равно. Она видит только темноту и множество ее оттенков.  
Чтобы войти на полной скорости, нужно иметь стальные нервы. И титаническую силу воли.  
Это все у нее есть, поэтому Рэй даже не притормаживает. Она хочет выиграть.  
Сейчас это не просто какая-то игра в лучшего, она пытается доказать самой себе, что способна вынести все.  
-Я не говорил тебе, что буду мешать? — Кайло Рен прекрасно знает, как ее отвлечь.  
Его руки оказываются там, где им быть не положено — под майкой, и обхватывают ладонями ее груди.  
Рэй задыхается от ощущений — мириады мурашек набегают волнами и вгоняют в краску. Она сейчас сгорит вместе с креслом, если не дернется раньше, посылая корабль в смертельный полет.  
-Тшшш, девочка, — низкий бас гудит над самым ухом, — ты справишься.  
Большие пальцы его горячих ладоней дотрагиваются до сосков, теребят их, и Рэй стонет. Еле слышно. Ненавидя себя за это.  
-Тебе лучше сосредоточиться на астероидах, — Кайло подначивает ее, издевается, но Рэй не может даже оттолкнуть его. Тогда прощай зрение, а затем прощай и жизнь. Их корабль смелет в порошок.  
-А тебе прекратить это, — Рэй вдыхает и выдыхает, восстанавливая равновесие, которое упрямо не желает возвращаться.  
Зато в низу живота начинает знакомо ныть, сладко и тяжело, так, что мысли об этом затуманивают ее разум, и, конечно же, он их слышит.  
-Попроси меня, — шепчет он, и все отходит на другой план. Звезды, каменные осколки, жажда выиграть исчезают, оставляя одно единственное желание.  
-Пожалуйста, — Рэй выдавливает из себя просьбу.  
-Пожалуйста — что?  
-Я не знаю. Пожалуйста. Просто… Пожалуйста, — хныкает она.  
Мольба услышана, и его рука лезет под пояс легких брюк, в трусики, поглаживает клитор, пока Рэй не начинает стонать, и теребит чувствительные складки.  
Легче, чем когда он весь был внутри нее. Дразняще.  
Дышать все сложнее, и когда на нее накатывает оргазм, Рэй просто теряется. Ей кажется, что она плывет в темноте, бесконечной, постоянно меняющейся, и тонет с головой.  
А затем она теряет сознание.


	5. New Home

Просыпаться после обморока не очень приятно. Сначала Рэй кажется, что прошло всего пару секунд, а затем — что целая вечность. В голове гудит, во рту — раскаленная пустыня, а шея замлела.  
Кайло перенес ее обратно на постель, устроил с подушкой под головой и одеялом сверху до самого подбородка, и это кажется таким забавным. Если он монстр, то у него явно замашки заботливой матери.  
Никто никогда этого не делал, и Рэй возится, расправляя складки покрывала, перебирая их в пальцах. Это все так странно. Его стремление подчинить граничит с насилием, но при этом всем он ведет себя слишком внимательно по отношению к ней.  
Хотя все мысли исчезают, стоит ей только вспомнить о том, что было совсем недавно. Она потеряла сознание во время мммм… это нельзя назвать сексом. Но и насилием теперь тоже.  
Она, правда, хотела этого.  
-Пустыня тебя забери, Рэй, что ты творишь, — она стонет, закрывая лицо руками. Трет и щиплет себя за щеки, хлопает по ним, чтобы прийти в себя.  
 _Вернись, Рэй, из этих странных и ужасных фантазий!_ — хотелось бы взять и вырвать эти мысли из головы, но это не так просто. Потому что в этот раз не выйдет оправдаться.  
-Нужно сбежать, — это единственное решение, которое кажется правильным. Чем больше расстояния будет между ними, тем проще будет сесть и подумать о том, что же она натворила.  
Пусть и нехотя, но Рэй выпутывается из теплого кокона одеял и принимается искать одежду.  
Сейчас, когда она не видит, но все же помнит по памяти расположение мебели и такого нужного шкафа, у нее выходит с третьей попытки.  
Наискосок, обогнуть стол, нащупать ручку дверцы и выбрать одежду.  
Наощупь вся одежда одинаковая. Как она поймет, что не напялила на себя выходной сюртук магистра Рен? Вот же зараза!  
Рэй пропускает пальцы сквозь материал, отыскивая то, что полегче. Если здесь ее одежда, то она явно не будет весить целую тонну.  
И как он носит это все на себе? Она бы уже давно свалилась с ног.  
Плащи, как один, точь-в-точь, здоровенные, из тяжелого материала, обшитые кожей и множеством пряжек, все они пахнут Кайло Реном. Как будто он здесь.  
Это необычный запах, даже не столько пота или кожи, сколько металла. Железный и легкий, он лезет в ноздри и снова возвращает Рэй к тому моменту, когда Кайло нес ее на руках.  
-Соберись, идиотка! — Рэй хочется стукнуть себя и побольнее. У нее мало времени. У нее вообще нет времени. Но если пытаться делать что-то, то сейчас.  
Пока они вдвоем на этом корабле. Оглушить его, запытать до полусмерти и заставить отправить их куда-нибудь поближе к лагерю Сопротивления, хотя она даже не помнит точные координаты. И заодно потребовать, чтобы Кайло вернул ей зрение.  
О да, прекрасный план. Абсолютно нелогичный и сумасшедший. Какой процент вероятности того, что хотя бы один пункт из желаемого сбудется? Нулевой?  
Громоздкие плащи заканчиваются, и Рэй нащупывает тонкие длинные полосы ткани. Вот это точно принадлежит ей.  
В подол накидки, которую она оборачивала крест-накрест на груди, зашит тонкий прутик. Он больше похож на иглу, но в случае чего им можно воспользоваться.  
 _Мусорщицы с Джакку так легко не сдадутся,_ — Рэй решительно сдергивает свою одежду с вешалки и на автомате одевается, подбирая подолы так, как делала еще тогда, когда жила в пустыне.  
Она идет к двери, уже уверенно, прислушивается, на всякий случай, но за стенкой ни единого звука.  
Даже двигатели молчат, что странно.  
Очень странно.  
Рэй распахивает дверь настежь, готовая к любому повороту событий, и тут же утыкается в Кайло Рена. Как удачно.  
Он обхватывает ее, и его руки елозят по шее и плечам Рэй, но в этот раз совсем не нежно, а быстро и как-то деловито.  
Он поправляет ей воротник, догадывается Рэй.  
-Отлично, ты уже готова, — комментирует он, по всей видимости, ее одежду, снова что-то поправляя.  
Как только он позволяет ей видеть, Рэй натыкается на его серьезное лицо. Замкнутое и совсем не такое, как раньше. Теперь вместо мужчины, который вместе с нею играл в салочки с метеоритами, перед нею стоит магистр Рен в полном облачении, не хватает только маски.  
-Готова к чему? — внезапно внутри все холодеет. Рэй даже может поклясться, что у нее коленки дрожат.  
 _Только не Сноук…_ — проносится в голове. Ее внутренний голос такой жалкий, что может посоперничать с писком песчаной мышки.  
-Нет, Сноук тут ни при чем, — Кайло умеет читать мысли, а ее сейчас такие громкие, да еще все и на лице написано, и успокаивает ее. Пальцы принимаются массировать затылок, цепляясь за хвостики, которые Рэй заплела чуть раньше, чтобы волосы не лезли в глаза. — Мы приехали домой. Пойдем.  
-Домой? — прямо перед глазами Рэй рушится весь ее план по захвату корабля и марш-броску к своим с важным пленником на борту. План был неосуществимым, это правда, но он хотя бы был.  
А вот к такому повороту событий она не подготовилась.  
-Какое домой? — она пытается посмотреть за его спину, но, к сожалению, Кайло Рен больше напоминает здоровенную статую в два метра ростом и с широченными плечами, и это не так-то просто. За лобовым стеклом темно. Как будто они на глубине океана.  
Хотя Рэй теперь все видит в оттенках черного, поэтому на свое зрение бесполезно рассчитывать.  
-Куда ты меня привез? — она даже взвизгивает, жалко и срываясь на писк, когда Кайло берет ее под руку и тащит к выходу.  
Тот молчит, набирая код на панели. Его пальцы мелькают с такой скоростью, что Рэй теряет надежду запомнить хотя бы пару цифр. Так она никогда не выберется отсюда.  
-Эй! — Рэй готова на все, даже на то, чтобы со всей силы стать ему на ногу. Увы, но сапог Рена выдержит не только ее вес.  
-Слушай меня, девочка, — наконец поворачивается к ней Кайло. — Я скажу это один раз и больше не стану повторять, — его пальцы стискивают плечо с такой силой, что назавтра там будет цепочка синяков.  
-Молчи. Если хочешь жить, просто молчи. И кивай, соглашаясь с каждым моим словом. Понятно?  
-Какого… — возражает она.  
-Кивни, если поняла, — еще немного, и его хватка сломает ей руку.  
-Да, — Рэй кивает. Ненавидит себя и все же кивает.  
-Отлично.  
Дверь с шипением открывается, впуская холодный воздух.  
  
Это какая-то другая планета. Темная. Холодная. Три здоровенных солнца над горизонтом, одно чуть над другим, цепочкой поднимаются вверх, и их свет, заливающий голую поверхность, придает какое-то жуткое впечатление картине.  
Земля покрыта коркой чего-то темного, похожего на стекло, и, приглядевшись, Рэй видит, что внутри него скрученные стволы деревьев, каменные ступени и арки.  
Это целый город, погребенный под прозрачной пеленой. Мертвый и оставшийся там навечно.  
Перед ними, насколько это возможно, расстилается пустота. Обломки веток торчат из стеклянной земли, ветер гоняет пыль, и все. Ни деревьев, ни домов, ничего.  
Это как пустыня. Только из стекла.  
С востока к ним приближаются спидеры. Три или четыре, Рэй даже не может сосчитать. Они несутся над землей так быстро, обгоняя друг друга, что сливаются в одну шевелящуюся черную тень.  
Кайло Рен выпрямляется и надевает шлем. Магистр прибыл домой, и с ним на невидимом поводке его новая жертва. Как это забавно.  
Рэй кривится от самой мысли о том, где она. И почему это жуткое место зовется его домом. И зачем она тут.  
Когда спидеры останавливаются, теперь можно сосчитать людей. Четверо. Все в черном, все высокие, здоровенные. Они затянуты в громоздкие плащи, хлопающие на ветру словно флаги. Оружие опущено, но наготове.  
Облитые черными лучами солнц, они похожи на гонцов смерти.  
-Магистр Рен, — приветствуют они Кайло, склоняясь, но не настолько сильно, чтобы можно было заподозрить их в подобострастии.  
Когда они смотрят на нее, Рэй хочется одновременно и спрятаться, и бежать куда глаза глядят, настолько сильна их враждебность. Они даже не скрывают это.  
-Зачем вам девчонка? Сноук приказал убить ее, — говорит один из них, стоящий чуть позади. Голос приглушен маской, но он мужской.  
-Она со мной, — Кайло делает шаг вперед и словно невзначай треплет Рэй по волосам. Как будто она его личная зверушка, бессловесное и никчемное создание. — Я сделал ее своей ученицей.  
-Ученицей? Эту джедайку? — второй голос, ниже, глуше, и еще более неприязненный.  
-Она подчиняется мне, — и чтобы показать это, Кайло давит Рэй на плечо, вынуждая ее опуститься.  
 _Я не стану на колени!_ — ей плевать, слышит он ее сейчас или нет, может, маска не дает ему читать мысли, но Рэй готова повторить это вслух.  
 _Если не станешь, будешь мертва уже через пару секунд,_ — это не угроза, это обещание. Даже ментальный, голос Кайло звучит так, будто он сам с легкостью ее придушит.  
Пауза затягивается, Рэй чувствует, как давит его рука. Как будто на нее свалилась каменная глыба величиной со спидер. Оружие в руках рыцарей остается неподвижным, но через пару мгновений они поймут, что здесь что-то не так.  
 _На колени, Рэй!_ — он не зовет ее девочкой, а обращается по имени, и может именно это вынуждает Рэй сцепить зубы и отступить в своей мысленной борьбе.  
Она опускается на одно колено и отворачивает лицо, пряча его в складках плаща Рена. Ни к чему кому-то видеть слезы злости на ее лице.  
-Ну наконец-то ты нашел кого терроризировать, магистр Рен, — коротко хохочет один из рыцарей и хлопает по плечу рядом стоящего. —Не завидую этой мелкой, — они расслабляются и отпускают оружие, из жутких гигантов становясь обычными людьми.  
-Это не твое дело, Орион, — обрывает его Кайло. — Отвезите ее на базу. И аккуратно. Она не может ничего видеть.  
-О, так ты тоже под заклятием Уз? — обращается уже к ней рыцарь Рен, но Рэй даже не собирается ничего говорить. Она скорее вырвет себе язык.  
-Не завидую тебе, мелкая, — снова повторяет он, и ее поднимают на ноги, обхватывают за плечи и словно под конвоем ведут куда-то.  
Когда рука Кайло отпускает ее руку, разрывая контакт Уз, последнее, что видит Рэй, это его темную фигуру на фоне трех солнц, сияющих над его головой словно нимбы. За блестящей черной маской не видно лица, и сейчас это настоящий монстр.  
И эта планета ему подходит.


	6. Glass Walls

Под пальцами стекло.  
Везде стекло.  
Рэй чувствует прохладу на кончиках пальцев, когда дотрагивается до земли. Даже три солнца не в состоянии согреть это странное место.  
Когда ее привозят в незнакомое место, Рэй может полагаться разве что на свой слух и обоняние.  
Это место старое, но чистое, в воздухе даже нет пыли. Стерильность и свежесть — это единственный запах, который забивается в ноздри. А еще здесь тихо. Не слышно ни голосов, ни других шумов. Как будто она попала внутрь вакуума.  
Рыцари Рен, практически несущие ее под руки, чтобы она нигде не запнулась и не ударилась, оставляют ее одну. Их шаги по стеклу затихают быстро, но Рэй ждет еще какое-то время — вдруг они просто остановились и следят за ней.  
Вдруг чудовищный маскарад с этим проклятым ученичеством не удался, и они готовы расправиться с нею в любой момент, подозревая, что она шпионка Сопротивления.  
-Пустыня тебя забери, Кайло Рен! — шепчет Рэй себе под нос и опускается на колени. Это самое простое решение — исследовать окружающий мир, начиная с себя.  
Под ее ладонями стекло, настоящее, хотя его Рэй видела только на кораблях — спекшиеся куски песка, заменяющие местным жителям Джакку окна, мутные и полупрозрачные, не в счет.  
Но это стекло, и оно холодит руки, вибрирует с правильным звуком, когда она ударяет по нему кулаком. Несильно.  
Оно не поддается. Еще бы. Этот пол выдерживает вес людей и других существ, а она надеется, что он разобьется от одного удара? Смешно.  
Если бы при ней был ее старый посох, вся жизнь стала бы куда проще. А так приходится наощупь искать стены и двери, натыкаясь на какие-то непонятные предметы.  
Один раз что-то даже падает, но Рэй и не собирается извиняться или исправлять. Это не ее вина, что она слепа как пустынная землеройка.  
-Я убью тебя, обязательно, — обещает она понятно кому, хотя Кайло рядом нет. Он оставил ее одну осваиваться в этом чужом и странном мире. — Придушу или прирежу, — эти два варианта кажутся ей замечательными, особенно сейчас.  
Душить или резать никого не приходится, потому что ноги выносят ее за порог этого стеклянного домика. Вспотевшее лицо встречает поток свежего воздуха, и хочется надышаться им до смерти.  
Проживешь в пустыне всю свою жизнь и начнешь ненавидеть закрытые пространства.  
Здесь стекло становится неровным, с выщербинами, и кое-где земля под ногами даже трескается.  
Задача проста — найти корабль. Или хотя бы узнать его местоположение. Не мог Кайло отогнать его за пару миль отсюда, может, он и понимает, что она упрямая, но все равно не станет перестраховываться настолько.  
Или станет?  
Но корабля нет. Рэй водит слепым лицом по сторонам, пытаясь услышать хоть что-то напоминающее звук двигателей. Бесполезно. Здесь так тихо, как будто она снова оказалась в пустыне.  
Хотя справа вдалеке все же что-то шумит. Звук то затихает, то становится громче, и невольно ее тянет туда.  
В случае чего скажу, что заблудилась, — решает Рэй.  
Но судьба ее явно не любит, потому что звуки, привлекшие ее, принадлежат людям. Рыцарям Рен. И она понимает это ровно в тот момент, когда доходит до них.  
  
Наверное, это что-то вроде тренировки. Не видя ничего, так сразу и не скажешь.  
Но Рэй слышит чужие дыхания, сбитые, слишком громкие и беспокойные. Шум — это стук оружия. Похоже, будто деревянные палки стучат друг о друга, треща.  
Когда она подходит к ним, тренировка или что это, сама собой останавливается.  
Рэй чувствует, что они смотрят на нее сейчас, уставившись не самыми дружелюбными взглядами, сверлят так, что ей отчаянно хочется почесаться.  
-И что здесь забыла эта крыса? — слышится чей-то голос. Женский и неприязненный. — Охота пошпионить?  
-Тише, Денеб, она слепая, — кажется, кто-то встает на защиту Рэй, но сейчас вряд ли скажешь, кто этот спаситель. — Новая ученица Рена.  
-Если она еще и не немая, то пусть отвечает сама за себя, — не унимается женщина. —Ну? — слышится шорох, и в следующее мгновение деревянная палка тыкает Рэй под ребра.  
Несильно, но так унизительно, что Рэй вспыхивает и подается назад.  
Ей сложно контролировать тело, находясь в темноте, и со стороны она, наверное, ужасно выглядит: рассерженная, покрасневшая, машущая руками как подбитая птица, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
-Лучше не трогай ее, — снова говорит кто-то, но невидимые голоса сливаются в один гул, забиваемый громко бьющимся сердцем.  
 _Еще один удар, и я отвечу_ , — подбирается Рэй. Шансы отплатить обидчице совсем крохотны, когда ты ее не видишь и не можешь дотянуться, но она никогда не давала себя в обиду.  
Джакку или стеклянная планета, нет разницы.  
Женщина-рыцарь очевидно думает, что она совсем бестолковая и беспомощная, поэтому замахивается медленно, собираясь не столько ударить, сколько просто поиздеваться. И звук деревянной палки вместе движением воздуха настолько отчетлив, что даже слепая, Рэй может отследить его.  
Палка со шлепком приземляется на ее правую руку, оставляя болезненный след. Но в следующее мгновение Рэй ловит ее за конец и хватается так крепко, что сейчас ее бы не вырвал даже Кайло с его силищей. Деревянная палка ничем не хуже ее посоха, поэтому ухватиться, перетянуть к себе и затем перекрутить в воздухе не составляет никакого труда.  
Через пару секунд Рэй уже вооружена и держит наперевес свое импровизированное оружие, добытое у противницы. Нет никакого смысла атаковать, но и терпеть чужие издевки она не собирается.  
-Не трогай меня, — выпаливает она, хотя до этого обещала, что не будет с ними говорить. Она не одна из рыцарей и не собирается иметь с ними ничего общего.  
-Так ты не немая. Надо же, — протягивает женщина, но больше не делает никаких попыток атаковать. По всей видимости, она удовлетворена импровизированным спектаклем сполна.  
-Хватит отлынивать, продолжаем тренировки, — приказывает кто-то, и рыцари Рен возвращаются к своему занятию, снова принимаясь разминаться.  
А Рэй стоит и пытается перевести дух. Палка в ее руках подрагивает от нервного напряжения, и колени дрожат. Но она справилась.  
И это сейчас важнее всего.  
Она попала в самое логово монстров и выжила в первой стычке.  
Неплохое начало.  
  
Находиться рядом с рыцарями дальше Рэй не хочет и не собирается. Палку она использует как трость, чтобы больше не идти как безумная слепая, ощупывая руками воздух, и в уме восстанавливает путь отсюда и обратно.  
Ей и правда повезло, что эта планета сплошь стеклянная гладь, ничто не бросается под ноги и не собирается ударить ее.  
Путь обратно занимает куда больше времени, и Рэй останавливается возле того дома, или помещения, или чем оно на самом деле является.  
Она может спрятаться внутри и ждать чего-нибудь. Конца? Или Кайло Рена, к примеру. И его жадных прикосновений и горячих губ.  
 _О нет, я не буду думать об этом_ , — нужно выдрать эти мысли с корнем и запрятать куда подальше. Чтобы он никогда не смог прочесть их.  
Но есть и другой вариант. Рэй прислушивается к окружающим звукам, но рядом никого нет. Рыцари Рен и их тренировка так далеко, что отсюда она еле слышна.  
-Отлично, — она отступает подальше от стен дома на достаточное расстояние и перехватывает новый посох — правда, он несколько коротковат для посоха, но сейчас и этот сойдет — и начинает раскручивать в руках.  
Медленно, чуть быстрее. Так, как она тренировалась на Джакку по вечерам, когда нечего было делать.  
Пару раз из-за легкого веса она чуть не роняет палку, но полузабытые движения сами возвращаются к ней.  
И еще выпад. Второй.  
Это все равно, что тренироваться с закрытыми глазами, потому что от зрения у нее сейчас не осталось ничего, но равновесие дорого дается.  
Проходит с десяток минут, и Рэй уже задыхается от усталости и непривычки. Руки гудят, да ноги подкашиваются.  
 _Однажды я убью тебя, Кайло Рен_ , — сердце просто заходится и колет в бок. С таким настроением долго она не продержится, но Рэй упорно продолжает, понимая, что больше шанса может и не представиться.  
 _Ты не сможешь_ , — отзывается чужой голос в ее голове, и она вздрагивает, теряя концентрацию. —  _Не сейчас, по крайней мере._  
Рядом его нет, и через пару секунд он подтверждает это.  
 _Я скоро буду,_  — Кайло ставит ее в известность так, будто она только и ждала его все это время. —  _Скучала по мне?_  
 _Просто до смерти,_  — язвит Рэй голосу в голове. Может, он удавится ядовитой интонацией и исчезнет? Но нет, так эта связь не работает.  
Отлично, у нее еще есть время спрятать добытый в стычке посох и привести себя в порядок. Как она выглядит, Рэй не имеет ни малейшего представления, но волосы лучше переплести.  
Когда она заканчивает, вот тогда слышится звук двигателей. Он идет откуда-то сбоку, но достаточно недалеко, чтобы она смогла дойти до него.  
Одной проблемой меньше.  
Теперь осталось как-то справиться с Кайло Реном и его цепными псами и вернуть зрение.  
Натертые после тренировки ладони саднят, но эта боль Рэй нравится.  
Впервые у нее действительно есть хоть какой-то шанс.  
  
Первым делом Кайло возвращает ей зрение. Рэй радуется этому как маленький ребенок дождю, но тут же замечает темнеющий на сером отпечаток от удара и прячет руку за спину. Ему ни к чему видеть это.  
Он снимает свой шлем и отставляет в сторону, лохматит волосы и со стоном валится на постель.  
Все это время ей приходится быть рядом, словно на поводке, и чтобы не потеряться в темноте снова, Рэй садится возле него. Еще чуть-чуть дальше, и контакт разорвется, но она заставляет себя держаться рядом.  
Когда невозможно сбежать, проще всего принять это как неизбежность.  
-И что ты делала, пока меня не было? — Кайло расстегивает плащ и принимается избавляться от него, оставаясь в длинной рубахе и штанах. Сапоги он скидывает и отшвыривает в соседний угол.  
Сразу видно, что это действительно его дом, потому что он чувствует себя здесь спокойно.  
-Пыталась сбежать? — а что она еще ему скажет. По крайней мере, это чистая правда. Только бежать пока некуда.  
-И как? — наверное, его забавляет ее упорство, потому что он даже не злится.  
-Я все еще в процессе, — Рэй очищает разум, чтобы до него не долетели даже крохи мыслей о побеге и плане, и принимается рассматривать стеклянный дом.  
Он и правда сделан из стекла, полупрозрачного, и в стенах все еще можно увидеть застывшие ветки с листьями, навечно остающиеся цветущими.  
-Почему все здесь из стекла? — спрашивает она Кайло, не только чтобы отвлечь его. Ей самой интересно.  
Она никогда не слышала о таких планетах, и даже название ей ничего не скажет.  
-Одно из солнц взорвалось и расплавило все. И теперь они медленно гаснут. Так что стекла здесь хватало, и мы создали из них дома.  
-Создали? — ей совсем не представляется, как Кайло Рен самостоятельно строит дом.  
-С помощью Силы.  
Неужели это возможно? Неужели в нем так много Силы? Но она и сама не осознает свою пока что. Люк так и не успел научить.  
-Я научу тебя, — обещает Кайло и тянет ее на себя.  
-Я не собираюсь становиться…  
Рэй не успевает даже вздохнуть, как оказывается сверху. Она пытается слезть, елозит и вырывается, но заканчивается это все тем, что она чувствует его стояк бедром. И тут же краснеет, застывая в самой неудобной позе.  
-Я не… Я… — она пытается оправдаться. — Я не хотела! — но этого достаточно, чтобы веселье в его глазах сменилось другим выражением. Голодным и жестким.  
Мир опасно сужается до его лица, выступающего из темноты, и дрожит, изменяясь.  
Все, что она видит, это его глаза, черные, цепкие, напряженное лицо и бугристую полоску шрама наискосок.  
-Дотронься, — говорит Кайло. Его голос звучит везде, он отбивается внутри головы мысленным приказом, и Рэй не в силах ему сопротивляться.  
Она тянет руку как завороженная и гладит чуть выступающий над кожей шрам.  
-Хватит сражаться с этим, — он говорит правду, потому что она сама дотрагивается до него, и это не только его желание.  
-Я не могу, — Рэй качает головой, но не может убрать руку. Она сама словно приклеенная.  
-Ты сможешь.  
Кайло тянется вперед, и его губы оказываются на ее шее, оставляя поцелуи, а Рэй хочется закрыть глаза и оказаться в темноте, отдаваясь этому чувству потерянности и опустошения, граничащего с блаженством.  
Но это бесполезно, потому что темнота все равно ее нагонит. Темнота — это и есть Кайло Рен.


	7. Chapter 7

Следующие пару дней тянутся так медленно, словно ее занесло в какую-то неправильную реальность.  
Кайло Рен и его рыцари, которых Рэй даже не может сосчитать, потому что никогда не видит всех вместе, улетают на рассвете.  
Ей остается только прислушиваться к реву двигателей и вибрации стекла, которое накрывает дом непроницаемым колпаком. Проходит несколько долгих минут, но затем Рэй выбирается из кровати, отыскивая свою одежду, брошенную неподалеку, и принимается собираться.  
  
Утренняя разминка ничем не отличается от упражнений на Джакку.  
Только теперь балансировка и координация в темноте даются ей куда сложнее.  
Облегченный посох кажется почти родным, и когда он свистит над головой, рассекая воздух, Рэй чувствует его частью себя. Забавно, такого не было раньше. Когда она могла видеть.  
Но теперь, когда нельзя полагаться на свои глаза, значение имеет каждая крошечная деталь. Направление воздуха, сцепление подошв сапог с остекленевшей землей и даже ее собственное дыхание. Ее мир сужается до деревянной палки, отполированной прикосновениями, теплой и гладкой, и счета.  
Рэй считает — _один, два, три,_  — и скользит, поворачиваясь, будто танцует. Ступает легко и уже совсем уверенно.  
Это место принадлежит ей. Личный плацдарм для тренировок.  
Подальше отсюда, там, где начинаются стеклянные поля — их Рэй видела один раз, и то, потому что успела ухватить Кайло за руку, делая вид, будто поскользнулась — в земле идут трещины. Они глубокие и вспарывают стекло как воду, а внутри дыр можно увидеть все тот же город.  
Застывший и мертвый.  
Но Рену он не нравится, потому что он тянет ее прочь.  
Зато сейчас, когда его вместе с его проклятыми рыцарями нет, она приходит сюда и садится перед трещиной, чтобы помедитировать. От места тянет покоем и тишиной. Святостью. Как будто она вернулась в пустыню.  
Это все, чему успел научить ее Люк перед тем, как ее схватили. Медитация.  
До Силы и ее применения так и не добрались, просто самоконтроль. Хотя это отлично очищает сознание от ненужных мыслей, и, в конце концов, остается только одна. Острая и холодная, напоминающая занозу в ране.  
Мысль о Кайло Рене.  
 _О том, как он трахает ее, прижимая к стеклянной поверхности, придерживая на весу, и ее ноги, обхватившие его бедра, сводит от спазма. Это было вчера.  
О том, как он хватает за шею и вынуждает опуститься на колени, его пальцы крепко держат лицо и не дают отвернуться, а потом он требует, чтобы она открыла рот._  
Рэй замахивается с такой силой, что чуть не выворачивает себе плечо.  
Для него она всего лишь маленькая жертва, девочка-мусорщица с Джакку, покорный и безмозглый трофей, которому полагается слушаться приказов своего учителя. Которым она его так и не признала.  
И не признает  
 _Да я лучше…_ — но она не успевает даже закончить мысль, как ее буквально выворачивает наизнанку.  
Изнутри поднимается волна боли, да такая сильная, что сводит ноги и руки. Палка валится на стекло и звенит, откатываясь в сторону, но Рэй уже не слышит этого. Ее крутит и перемалывает, начиная от кончиков пальцев ног и до самой головы, которую сейчас словно зажало в раскаленные тиски.  
Это напоминает тот момент, когда Кайло копался внутри ее головы, но сейчас его тут нет, и боль тоже слишком сильная. Он не стал бы.  
Теперь, когда она знает его, понимает — **не стал бы.**  
Во рту становится слишком много слюны, и ею можно подавиться, но на самом деле это не слюна, она слишком соленая.  
 _Я прокусила себе язык,_  — понимает Рэй. Только это удерживает ее от того, чтобы закричать.  
Тот, кто пытает ее, не останавливается. Краешком сознания, агонизирующего от боли, она пытается выцепить хоть звук, хоть шорох, который выдал бы ее врага.  
Но врага здесь нет. Или же он тень, застывшая в темноте и слившаяся с нею.  
-Рен! — Рэй сжимается в клубок и обхватывает себя руками. — _Кайло Рен!_ — сейчас не имеет значения ничего из того, что произошло. Он один может помочь ей.  
 _Рен! Если эти узы Силы способны хоть на что-то, пожалуйста,_  — сознание путается, и все же она зовет его, так сильно, как может. Наверное, голова сейчас просто лопнет как перезревший фрукт.  
 _Останови это!_ — следующий приступ заставляет ее перевернуться и уткнуться лицом в стекло, под которым когда-то был живой город. Пальцы сами собой хватаются за острые трещины, и их режет. Эта боль другая, четкая и осязаемая, и она забивает другую, давая Рэй шанс вздохнуть.  
Обруч, стискивающий мозг, чуть слабеет от притока кислорода, но все же остается давить.  
Если это не прекратится, она так и умрет тут, понимает Рэй. На чужой планете, далеко от дома и друзей, оставленная одна, ослепленная и беспомощная.  
-Рен! — она кричит, уже не зная, мысленно или просто срывает горло.  
  
Его присутствие, мысленное и далекое, еле ощутимо.  
Это из-за уз Силы Рэй может чувствовать его.  
Он где-то далеко на корабле, под совершенно незнакомыми звездами, может, на другом конце Вселенной, и ему тоже больно.  
О, ему куда больнее. По сравнению с тем, что испытывает он, боль Рэй — всего лишь легкая рана. Выдержать такое не под силу обычному человеку, но он все еще жив.  
 _Что ты…_ — он замечает ее мысленное присутствие в своей голове и пытается вытолкнуть, избавиться.  
 _Останови это!_ — если бы ей сейчас не было так больно, Рэй возможно посмеялась бы над тем фактом, как она с такой легкостью забралась к нему в мозги.  
Боль и правда затихает, становясь почти неслышимой. С такой можно дышать и даже можно попытаться подняться на ноги.  
Но это узы, и Рэй примерно догадывается о законе равновесия. Когда легче становится ей, часть боли переходит ему.  
Возможно он заслуживает всего этого, и даже не возможно. Она сама хотела отомстить за все то, что он сделал с ней.  
Но сейчас почему-то не чувствует никакого удовлетворения.  
Его боль, сливающаяся с ее, смертельна для одного человека, но ее можно пережить вдвоем.  
 _Отдай,_  — она сама знает, что несет полную чушь. Ей вообще стоит заткнуться и порадоваться — может, именно сегодня он умрет, и она станет свободной.  
Но еще и слепой, в окружении рыцарей Рен, которые явно не будут рады ее присутствию.  
Кайло явно не понимает, с чего Рэй быть такой доброй, поэтому все еще пытается вытолкнуть ее из сознания.  
 _Убирайся из моей головы, мусорщица,_  — надо же, неужели он пытается хоть так ее задеть и оскорбить? Она ведь и есть — мусорщица с Джакку. Тоже мне, ругательство.  
 _Отдай часть обратно_ , — все еще пытается договориться с ним Рэй. Столько, сколько она выдержит. По своей воле. Может, теперь, когда она уже испытала на своей шкуре эту агонию, сможет смириться во второй раз? Ей придется.  
 _Часть чего?_ — не понимает он. Еще бы, удивительно, как он не теряет сознание.  
 _Боли, идиот,_  — если она собирается терпеть это во второй раз, то явно не тут, у разлома, где есть шанс попасть ногой в какую-нибудь трещину и вывихнуть лодыжку.  
Рэй поднимается, сначала на колени, затем встает, опираясь на свой посох, чувствуя себя так, будто она три дня без продыха перебирала какой-нибудь здоровенный истребитель в песках Джакку. Или ее избивали палками, тоже очень похоже.  
 _Исчезни!_ — голос ревет, отдаваясь внутри черепной коробки, но Рэй таким не испугаешь.  
 _Отдай, и я заткнусь,_  — торгуется она, собираясь обратно, в стеклянный дом, чтобы падать уже на пороге. Ноги еле плетутся, и деревянный посох, на который она налегает всем телом, чтобы не свалится, буквально трещит.  
То ли Кайло Рен и в самом деле сдается, то ли больше не может терпеть, но боль возвращается к ней.  
Осторожно, понемногу. Она заполняет уставшие мышцы и наливается внутри тела, делая шаги куда труднее, а дрожь под коленками отчетливее. Будет везением, если она доберется до своего дома и не свалится по дороге.  
Боли становится еще чуть больше, и где-то тут проходит черта, за которой заканчивается запас ее сил.  
 _Хватит,_  — останавливает его Рэй. С нее хватит.  
На нее будто свалилось небо с тремя солнцами в придачу, и она занимается тем, что помогает своему врагу выжить. Добровольно.  
Настоящее безумие.  
Ей больше не хочется находиться внутри головы Кайло Рена, поэтому связь она обрывает. Ей даже не нужно концентрироваться. Рэй просто делает шаг и оступается. Нога противно ноет, и вот ощущения привязанности к кому-то как ни бывало.  
Она остается наедине с собой, болью и бесконечной стеклянной дорогой, которая должна когда-нибудь кончиться.  
  
Боль отступает к вечеру. К этому времени Рэй успевает проклясть себя за идиотское сочувствие раз пять. Сначала она пытается заглушить ее, отвлекаясь на упражнения, только рядом со стеклянным домом. Потом просто наматывает круги, думая, что ей нужно было остаться в его мозгах подольше. Не так-то уж часто выдается шанс попасть в голову к Кайло Рену. Хотя разделенная на двоих боль все равно не дала бы ей никакой возможности узнать, хотя бы что с ней дальше будет.  
В конце концов, она просто валится на постель и все равно не может успокоиться.  
В какой такой момент она стала сопереживать своему врагу?  
 _В тот самый, когда ты решила выживать_ , — говорит она сама себе. Остается только надеяться, что у нее хватит духу оглушить Кайло и потом сбежать. И не жалеть его.  
Внезапно обруч, нещадно стискивающий виски, пропадает, а вместе с ним и боль.  
Все закончилось, понимает Рэй. Наконец. А еще это значит, что скоро Кайло Рен вернется к ней.  
  
-Что это было? — спрашивает она его, как только слышит шаги рядом. Шаги медленные и уставшие, и выдают слабость.  
-Ничего, девочка, — Кайло снимает шлем, и голос меняется, от механического переходя к человеческому, хотя все равно остается безжизненным.  
Он не делает ни единого шага по направлению к ней. Наоборот, переодевается — Рэй слышит это по шороху одежды — и направляется к выходу из стеклянной клетки.  
-Я чуть не умерла сегодня, — кричит она ему в спину. — Это хоть того стоило?  
-Да, — он медлит, а потом все же добавляет, сомневаясь, — ты того стоишь.  
Вот и все. Разговор закончен.  
  
Рэй просыпается уже тогда, когда Кайло спит. Он лежит рядом с нею, отвернувшись спиной и даже не дотрагиваясь.  
-Как будто ты можешь остановить меня, — шепчет Рэй и касается его руки, находя ее наощупь, и возвращает себе зрение.  
В ночном свете одного из солнц — оно единственное не исчезает с небосвода даже в это время суток — комната кажется залитой густо-серым. Разбросанная одежда, от которой Рэй избавлялась с яростью, сложена в стопку, а рядом стоит ее посох, который она так и не успела спрятать.  
Кайло нашел его и оставил.  
Деревянной палке, конечно, далеко до светового меча, так, игрушка, но тот факт, что он больше не воспринимает ее как пленницу, заставляет Рэй взглянуть на него еще раз.  
Не она одна сегодня чувствует себя попавшей под звездный крейсер класса А. Кайло Рен выглядит так, будто его пытали. Лицо осунулось, и даже во сне лоб испещрен морщинами. Шрам кажется совсем свежим, набухшим и воспаленным.  
-Кто сделал это? — ей плевать, что она его разбудит. Плевать, что не знает, как позже будет справляться с его дурным настроением. И вообще плевать, если он попытается перевести разговор в другую плоскость.  
Хотя другой плоскости сегодня не будет, они оба без сил. Надо же, хоть что-то хорошее.  
-Эй! Кто это был?  
Может, Кайло и не спал все это время, пока она его разглядывала, отмечая и прикушенную губу, слегка надувшуюся и с коркой запекшейся крови, и сероватые жилки на висках.  
Он открывает глаза и смотрит на нее так, будто ее вообще здесь быть не должно.  
Рэй не собирается отставать. Она готова вытрясти всю душу из этого здоровяка, который даже сгорбившись, все равно занимает три четверти их кровати.  
-Ну? — у судьбы извращенное чувство юмора, и пока она застряла тут, его враг — это ее враг.  
-Сноук, — сдается Кайло. — Он хотел тебя в ученицы, — его лицо искажается, и на секунду у Рэй возникает мысль, что это от боли. Но нет, затем она понимает — это кривая усмешка. Еще более странная из-за шрама. Злая и довольная.  
-Почему ты не отдал меня? — сложно представить, как можно выдержать то количество боли, которое свалилось на него, но случайно передалось и ей, и остаться живым. Она бы не смогла.  
Рэй помнит ту пыточную, и бесцеремонность, с которой Кайло Рен погружается в ее разум, разворачивая и перебирая каждое воспоминание, одно за другим, в поисках искомого. Тогда ее чуть не вывернуло наизнанку.  
А здесь боли было куда больше. В сотню раз.  
-Ты моя ученица, — одержимость этой идеей сквозит в его глазах и превращает Кайло в сумасшедшего. —Я уже говорил.  
-Я не… — спорить с ним бесполезно. Все равно что биться головой о стеклянную стену. — Но он не убил тебя, — из того, что Люк рассказывал ей о Сноуке, Рэй отлично поняла самую важную вещь — Сноук не остановится ни перед чем.  
И один форс-юзер, даже самый сильный, ему не помеха.  
-Почему?  
-Он не убьет меня, пока не найдет тебя, — Кайло пожимает плечами. — А пока мы связаны, твоя Сила воспринимается как часть моей.  
Идеальный ход. Рэй может только поаплодировать подобному решению. Сначала Люк, теперь Кайло. Она укрывается в тени их Силы, хотя по сути ничего не умеет.  
-И что теперь? — этот вопрос она задает и ему, и сама себе.  
Серые тени пляшут по граням стеклянных стен и отбрасывают снопы искр на лицо Кайло, придавая ему еще более нездоровый вид. Он устало морщится, трет глаза, прикрываясь от света и решает:  
-Завтра я начну тебя учить. Придется разобраться с этим поскорее.


	8. Obsession

Утро начинается с непривычных ощущений.  
Рэй ежится и морщится, когда чувствует прикосновение чужой руки к ноге. Сначала ей кажется, будто это только снится, но пальцы ползут вверх, не прекращая щекотать и поглаживать чувствительную кожу. Они мнут ее бедра и оставляют лунки следов от коротко-стриженых ногтей.  
Дремоту словно рукой снимает.  
Хотя она все еще пытается притвориться спящей и задерживает дыхание, надеясь, что легкие не разорвутся от нехватки воздуха.  
Если он подумает, что она не реагирует, то оставит ее в покое? Ведь так?  
-Я слышу твои мысли, — шепчет ей на ухо Кайло. — Ты как всегда слишком громко думаешь, девочка.  
Рэй краснеет и выдыхает, разом, а затем открывает глаза.  
Кайло лежит, облокотившись на одну руку, а другой вырисовывает непонятные символы на ее голой ноге. Ему интересно наблюдать за ней, и он это не скрывает. Его взгляд следит за нею, так цепко, что Рэй чувствует себя в ловушке.  
Стеклянные стены дома сужаются кверху, плавясь молочно-белым цветом, и накрывают их непрозрачным колпаком. Из-под которого не сбежать.  
Ей даже нечего ответить, и Рэй отворачивает лицо в сторону. Оно все еще пунцовое от смущения, и щеки горят, хотя сейчас ей кажется, это вовсе не из-за того, что он застал ее врасплох.  
Его рука, располагающаяся сейчас между ее бедер и лениво ползущая наверх, рисует узоры на коже и оставляет чуть заметные следы-царапины. Они исчезнут потом. Но сейчас Рэй вся горит. И не только там, где он касается ее. Даже там, куда падает его взгляд.  
-Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? — внезапно спрашивает Кайло.  
-А ты остановишься? — ее голос звучит хрипло и неуверенно.  
-Нет.  
-Тогда зачем спрашиваешь? — ей все равно придется посмотреть ему в глаза. Игнорируя ощущения от рук на ее бедрах. И путаные мысли совсем не о том.  
Она думает о нем заснувшем после дневных пыток, уставшем и даже во сне настороженном. Как будто это он, а не она, пленник, которому некуда бежать.  
-Потому что мне нравится, когда ты просишь, — отвечает Кайло и приподнимается на локте, разрывая прикосновение.  
На мгновение Рэй окутывает уже старая и знакомая темнота, а затем слышится шелест, когда теплое и шершавое покрывало скользит по лицу и накрывает ее с головой.  
Здесь душно и тесно, и темно, и Кайло оказывается совсем рядом. Только она не все еще не может его видеть. И не из-за уз, а из-за покрывала, укрывшего их обоих коконом.  
Из темноты выплывают то локоть, то край ладони, теплой и большой, то изгиб ребра под задравшейся майкой, и Рэй уже совсем не понимает, где чье. Где заканчивается она, и начинается он.  
-Это твой первый урок, — его голос тоже звучит глухо, — научись доверять.  
 _Доверять чему?_ — хочется спросить Рэй, но она не успевает. Не успевает подумать, не успевает выдохнуть, не успевает даже за собственным сердцем, которое колотится как бешеное.  
Кайло трется щекой о ее щеку, и его спутанные волосы щекочут лицо.  
-Мне, — просто отвечает он, а затем все лишнее и ненужное, все мысли и невысказанные слова, ее возражения, сопротивление, гаснет и теряется в темноте.  
Рэй не знает, как выходит так, что он задирает на ней майку, а она помогает ему сама, выпутываясь из лямок, и даже подаваясь вперед, чтобы он дотронулся до ее груди, обхватил и сжал. Куда деваются ее трусики, только что болтавшиеся на правом бедре.  
Все это уже не важно, и от духоты у нее кружится голова.  
А может, это происходит из-за того, что он входит в нее, хватает за волосы, стискивая хвост и вынуждая задрать голову, а другой рукой прижимает ее за горло к себе. Первые секунд пять ей неудобно, а потом становится наплевать, и она стонет, практически воет от удовольствия, волнами расходящегося по ногам и к самым кончикам пальцев.  
Рэй облизывает пальцы, причем не понимает, чьи это пальцы, его или ее. Их руки, ноги, все сплетается в тесный клубок, скользкий от пота и жаркий, а покрывало царапает спину при каждом толчке, и внутри нее все просто захлебывается от темного и неконтролируемого наслаждения.  
Все удовольствия мира сейчас внутри нее, между ног, и оргазм растекается от этого самого места, по спине, шее, с ядерным взрывом в голове чуть ли не до приступа боли. Пальцы на ногах сжимаются, и их сводит судорогой. Наверное, это она стонет, так громко, что ей почти стыдно. Или нет, совсем не стыдно, а затем впивается зубами в его плечо, чтобы заглушить звуки.  
Потом там останется опухший след, но сейчас это не важно.  
Рэй оседает на руках Кайло и тяжело дышит, слушая, как кончает он. Стонет он не меньше ее.  
  
Если это урок, то он самый странный в ее жизни.  
Рэй сидит на постели и заплетает волосы в три пучка, как обычно, слушая за тем, как Кайло одевается. Покончив со своей одеждой, он принимается за ее.  
Приходится вставать, но Рэй совсем не возражает. Кайло приносит ей стопку чернильного цвета одежды и выкладывает рядом. Необычная одежда чем-то напоминает плащ рыцарей Рен, только покороче, и сделана она из другой ткани, такой же тонкой и легкой, как с Джакку. Костюм был изготовлен специально для нее, и садится по фигуре.  
Рэй опускает глаза и смотрит за тем, как Кайло сам перевязывает пояс на ее новой тунике, а затем расправляет складки. Он делает это с такой сосредоточенностью, что, наверное, она может даже язык показать, а он и не заметит.  
-Ты планировал это со Старкиллера, — понимает она.  
Вместо ответа Рен только пожимает плечами. Он не станет отрицать то, что и так очевидно.  
Последний залом на подоле принимает свое законное место, и Кайло отступает, а затем протягивает Рэй ее посох. Тот самый, что она отвоевала у рыцаря Рен.  
-Отличное оружие, — он даже не подает виду, что узнал его. — Когда знаешь, против кого его направить.  
Это даже не угроза. Кайло смотрит на нее выжидающе, пока она не берется за свой посох, привычным движением заводя за спину. Чтобы тот не мешал.  
-Я знаю, — Рэй может прятаться в стеклянном доме сколько угодно, жалеть себя и страдать, но однажды ей придется выйти. Как жаль, что это однажды уже сегодня. Она все еще чувствует себя не готовой.  
  
Стеклянные стены, заключающие дом в кольцо, слой за слоем, заканчиваются, и она выходит наружу.  
Три солнца, зависшие над горизонтом, светят так ярко, что Рэй хочется прищуриться и сложить ладони лодочкой. Как на Джакку.  
Не самая лучшая погода для тренировки, это точно.  
-Рэй, — отрывает ее от мыслей Кайло. По имени он зовет ее нечасто, и поэтому она отзывается сразу.  
-М-м-м?  
-Ты должна доверять мне, — говорит он напоследок, перед тем, как надеть шлем. Холодная и черная сталь прячет под собой человека, превращая его в монстра.  
Но, несмотря на это, человек внутри остается все тем же. В этом она уверена.


	9. Integration

Тренировочная площадка гудит от шагов. В воздухе плывет запах человеческого пота, сильный и терпкий, и Рэй больше чувствует, чем видит, насколько рыцари Рен вымотаны.  
 _Почему ты не даешь им передохнуть?_ — под масками не увидеть вытянувшиеся от усталости лица, но тяжелые, рваные движения с лихвой говорят сами за себя. Они изнемогают.  
 _Это помогает им выживать,_  — отвечает Кайло в ее голове.- _Они знали, на что идут._  
Знали? Эти люди под масками, некоторые из них вовсе не человеческой расы, несут в себе только одно предназначение — уничтожать. Они еле держатся на ногах, но все же не дают себе расслабиться.  
И им больно.  
 _Вот в чем все дело,_  — Рэй ежится, чувствуя озноб по всему телу. — _Темная Сторона. Ты держишь их на коротком поводке, между болью и смертью, чтобы они могли почувствовать Силу?_  
 _То же ждет и тебя, девочка. Смирись с этим,_  — обрывает ее Кайло. —  _Идем._  
Их появление останавливает поединки. Рыцари Рен, все как один, вытягиваются в шеренгу и становятся на колено. Они наклоняют головы, и со стороны это напоминает ритуал какого-то чудовищного приветствия.  
-Магистр Рен, — доносится сквозь маски. — Да пребудет с нами Тьма.  
-Да пребудет, — отвечает он.  
Но ритуал не закончен. Они все еще на коленях, стоят и чего-то ждут.  
 _Скажи это,_ — голос Кайло, не обезображенный маской, все же кажется чужим. Глухим и жестким.  
-Что? Я не... — Рэй забывается и произносит это вслух, а затем спешно прикрывает ладонью рот.  
Любое слово может стать последним.  
 _Ты должна сказать это,_  — его маска поворачивается к ней, и волна чужой воли снова прокатывается по Рэй, заставляя стать на одно колено и прошептать сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
-Да пребудет.  
  
Когда ощущение чужой хватки на висках стихает, Рэй чувствует себя выжатой как лимон. Смертельно-уставшей.  
 _Побереги силы, девочка,_  — предупреждает ее Кайло. —  _Тебе они еще понадобятся._  
Она знает, что с ним бесполезно сражаться. Тем более, когда она так беспомощна. Но не может не делать этого.  
 _Для чего?_ — что может быть хуже этого. Ноги дрожат, а руки еле удерживают посох, который она не в состоянии поднять.  
 _Для Тьмы._  
  
Тьма.  
Тьма накатывает на нее здоровенной волной, залепливает лицо плотной вязкой массой, не давая дышать, не давая двигаться.  
Рэй словно тонет внутри нее, больше не чувствуя опоры под ногами, или верха, к которому можно тянуться. Тьма окружает ее, и она везде. Это больше чем океан. Больше бездны. Это бесконечность, помноженная на время.  
Рена рядом с нею нет, и Рэй становится страшно. Она не может видеть, не может слышать, не может двигаться, не может ничего. Сердце колотится с такой силой, что болит грудная клетка.  
-Кайло?  
Ей страшно, что Тьма поглотит ее. Раздавит и смелет в пыль.  
Кайло?! — зовет Рэй. — Где ты? Останови это! Останови сейчас же!!!  
Тьма, свившая вокруг нее кокон, не мертва. Она движется, меняется, сплетаясь тонкими щупами и проходясь по ее лодыжкам, заставляя дрожать. Она лезет в рот и уши, заливаясь внутрь, пока Рэй не начинает чувствовать себя заполненной ей доверху.  
Тьма вместо крови, Тьма вместо рук, Тьма оседает на кончиках волос и ресниц, Тьма ощущается на языке медово-кислой пленкой, скользкой как желе.  
 _Ш-ш-ш…_ — Кайло здесь нет, но Рэй чувствует его присутствие. —  _Расслабься. Позволь Тьме стать частью тебя._  
 _Я не хочу!_ — Рэй пытается дергаться, но вместо этого все больше увязает в бесконечном мраке, наполненном звуками, шепотом, шелестом и гулом.  
Тогда она поглотит тебя, если посчитает чуждой. Тебе просто нужно принять ее. Вот и все.  
Света внутри нее больше не осталось, и Рэй не может даже вспомнить, какой он. Теплый или холодный, сухой или жаркий, это ощущение исчезло.  
Я останусь тут навечно, — понимает она. — Застыну как песчинка в стекле.  
 _Давай, Рэй,_  — голос Кайло кажется одновременно бесконечно далеким, и слишком близким, как будто он шепчет ей на ухо. — _Иди ко мне._  
Это не его воля или желание, или принуждение, что заставляет ее поднять ногу и сделать шаг. Она так устала сражаться, что сама хочет этого.  
  
Возможно реальности смешиваются, но когда Рэй делает шаг, она снова возвращается на стеклянную планету. Падает на руки Кайло и оседает к самым его ногам.  
Все теперь не так.  
Все изменилось.  
Она чувствует стеклянную дрожь под собой и чувствует отголоски боли, исходящие из мертвого города. Страдания пронизывают полупрозрачную толщь и тянутся наверх тонкими скрюченными пальцами-ветками.  
Она слышит дыхание рыцарей, в котором сквозит смертельная усталость, на грани с бессилием. Они больше не пахнут потом, от них разит застарелой кровью. Той кровью, что пропитала черные одежды и не смоется никогда.  
Три солнца над головой вибрируют от тонкоголосого стона, еле уловимого человеческим ухом. Это Тьма, что дает ей возможность слышать. Они умирают. Гаснут и холодеют.  
  
Это мертвая планета, вот почему рыцари выбрали ее. Здесь все созвучно Тьме.  
  
На Кайло она смотреть не хочет. Боится. Ей достаточно его тени, отброшенной на стеклянной земле. Тень вытянутая и странная, она напоена мраком и дрожит, размываясь по краям, корчится и сжимается.  
-Вот, что я вижу. Вот, что слышу. Вот, как живу, — он опускается рядом с ней и гладит по лицу, как будто здесь больше нет никого, кроме них двоих. Ни рыцарей, ни молчаливых свидетелей ее испуга. Стирает со щек слезы и обнимает за плечи.  
-Но я не хочу… — Рэй утыкается Кайло в шею, поглубже в теплую шерсть плаща, — я не хотела. Я не собиралась. Я не…   
В какой момент она перешла на другую сторону?  
Несколько минут тому, когда не выдержала бесконечности Тьмы, намертво вцепившейся в ее горло и утянувшей за собой?  
Или раньше?  
В тот самый момент, когда позволила себе сочувствовать Кайло Рену. Принять его боль. Разделить пополам.  
-Все хорошо, — Кайло гладит ее по голове, как будто она маленький напуганный ребенок, хотя сейчас это так и есть. Она смертельно испугана. Потому что внутри нее плещется Тьма. — Теперь все хорошо. Вставай.  
Он тянет ее за собой, поднимая на ноги.  
-Смотри!  
Рэй подчиняется и смотрит на рыцарей, застывших в коленопреклоненной позе рядом.  
-Они такие же, как и ты.  
Это правда, Рэй чувствует родство Тьмы, поселившейся в ее груди, и той, что наполняет их. Все они могут использовать Силу, одни больше, другие меньше. И они не враждебны теперь. Она стала частью их. Она стала рыцарем Рен.  
  
Солнца трижды описывают круг вокруг стеклянного города, когда Рэй наконец может сражаться без зрения. Теперь оно ей не нужно, ей больше не обязательно держаться за Кайло, чтобы видеть.  
Вместо зрения у нее теперь есть Тьма.  
Тяжелый клубок ощущений в груди разворачивается и ощупывает пространство вокруг. Пустота стеклянного города под ногами отдается легкой вибрацией. Чуть больше — силуэт Кайло Рена, который стоит на расстоянии пяти шагов.  
-Дотронься до меня, — командует он, и Рэй подчиняется.  
Замах, три шага наискосок, и вот она уже рядом. Запах его волос лезет в ноздри и путает мысли.  
-Слишком близко. Я мог бы тебя убить, — теплота на ее шее оказывается его ладонью, а могла оказаться мечом.  
-Еще раз, — слышится его голос, уже не такой отчетливый. Просто Кайло движется. Он медленно обходит ее по кругу, а значит, придется сконцентрироваться сильнее.  
В этот раз она промахивается и получает слабый шлепок пониже спины.  
-Еще раз. Еще. Еще. Еще.  
Бесполезно.  
-Ты не стараешься, Рэй, — упрекает он ее. — Прекрати сдерживать себя. Питайся Тьмой, и она придаст сил.  
Легко сказать. Рэй боится того, что сидит внутри нее. Это как паразит, который влез под кожу и впился в плоть намертво. От него не избавиться. Можно только попытаться контролировать.  
-Я не стану, — вместо этого Рэй вдыхает и выдыхает, сдерживая себя, и ищет точку бездействия. Она где-то между неконтролируемой злостью, паникой и забвением. Нужно просто найти ее.  
Контролировать Тьму. Сдерживать агрессию.  
-Тогда я убью тебя, — пожимает плечами Кайло и отбрасывает в сторону деревянную палку, что служила ему оружием. Вместо этого он включает световой меч. Тот гудит, разрывая воздух сконцентрированной энергией.  
Рен просто вынуждает ее использовать ярость, чтобы не умереть.  
Но Тьма, что гнездится внутри ее тела, не требует крови. Она не такая, как в Кайло. Она не растет из комка обид или злобы. Она не страдает и не взывает к мести.  
Это просто Тьма. Инструмент, ничем не отличающийся от Света.  
И его тоже можно использовать.  
Рэй отбрасывает в сторону свой посох и пригибается. У нее будет только один шанс увернуться от меча. И пнуть в ответ.  
Тьма внутри нее напоминает вязкое стекло. Рано или поздно, оно, даже разлетевшись на осколки, все равно собирается воедино.  
-Тогда ты можешь попробовать, — Рэй задерживает дыхание. У нее есть шанс. И она его не упустит.


	10. Darkness Rising

Он оставляет на ее плечах шрамы. Ожоги от светового меча так просто не заживут, сколько Силы в них ни вливай, и теперь Рэй автоматически водит пальцами по руке, вверх-вниз, чтобы нащупать бугорчатый след.  
Первый, второй и третий. И еще дважды по столько же. Столько раз, сколько она проиграла.  
  
-Ты умрешь, Рэй, если не научишься отвечать! — Кайло Рен быстро теряет контроль над собой. С каждым ударом все свирепее и яростнее. — Дерись!  
Следующий удар опрокидывает ее навзничь, и Рэй просто лежит, чувствуя под избитой спиной холодное стекло, тупую боль где-то между лопатками, и слепо пялится в небо. Небо черное. Как всегда.  
-Я не могу, — сквозь силу выдыхает она, потому что воздуха осталось разве на то, чтобы не задохнуться — любое движение заставляет ее голову кружиться. — Просто не могу.  
Воспользоваться Тьмой куда проще, чем Светом. Со Светом все сложно. Рэй до сих пор чувствует его, но он словно заключен внутри нее в непроницаемый куб, или что-то такое. Словно плотный сгусток, до которого не дотянуться. Его тепла не хватит даже на то, чтобы залечить пустяковую царапину, не то что противостоять Рену.  
А Тьма всегда рядом. Она в ее крови, она на губах Кайло и в его безумной ярости, которая до сих пор пытается ее подчинить.  
  
-Тогда тебе будет больно, — он пытается увещевать ее, что-то говорит, но его слова сливаются в унылый гул.  
-Мне все равно, — вместо этого Рэй дотрагивается до собственной руки и пересчитывает шрамы.  
Один, другой, третий, четвертый, пятый…  
Есть такой вид тактики в сражении — **ничегонеделанье**. Что ж, именно этим она и занимается. А шрамы ее не беспокоят.  
-Хочешь причинить мне боль — валяй, — Рэй говорит в воздух, даже не поворачивая к нему голову.  
Может, он подумает, что она настолько устала, может, поймет, что ей все равно до Кайло Рена и его боевых учений.  
Следом несется ругань, сразу на трех языках, Рэй слышит среди них общепринятый и отмечает некую витиеватость и многоэтажность неприличных слов. Где-то среди них он поминает ее мать и родню до десятого колена, ее тощий зад, и неумение следовать требованиям старших. Потом слышится треск — это Кайло разносит что-то вдребезги, наверняка деревянный меч, который ему уже не нужен.  
А затем раздаются шаги. Не говоря ни слова, он останавливается возле нее, берет на руки, слегка грубо, но все же сдержанно, и несет в стеклянный дом. Сбитое дыхание и танцующее сердце совсем рядом — вот что слышит Рэй. И молчание.  
Кайло сердится. Не нужно копаться в его мозгах с помощью Силы, чтобы понять это. Он просто злится. На нее.  
-С тебя отвратительная ученица, Рэй. Не знаю, что с тобой делать, — все же изволит он говорить с ней тогда, когда они уже переступают порог.  
-Отпустить? — предлагает она. Бессмысленно, конечно.  
Кайло смеется. Наверное, это безрадостный смех, но нотки его настолько теплые и низкие, что Рэй сама заслушивается, словно завороженная. Она никогда не сможет признаться, насколько же ей нравится, как смеется Кайло.  
-Не сейчас, девочка. Может, однажды. Когда ты научишься подчиняться моим приказам.  
Он спускает ее с рук и ставит на стеклянный пол. Аккуратно расстегивает и снимает верхнюю безрукавку, оставляя в легком бандаже на груди. Рэй не сопротивляется, хотя она вполне способна видеть сейчас. С помощью Тьмы или просто потому что он касается ее.  
Ему нравится делать это. Раздевать ее. Контролировать.  
-Повернись, — нажимает Кайло на ее плечи, вынуждая двинуться. Разматывает и снимает повязку со спины. Там на лопатке до сих пор остается темный ожог от его меча, с той самой первой драки, когда она решила, что сможет противостоять, полагаясь только на свои ощущения.  
Он исследует чешущуюся полоску так бережно, что Рэй не успевает даже поморщиться.  
-Она заживает, — бормочет он, склонившись над ее плечом. — Очень медленно, но все же заживает. Тебе повезло тогда.  
-Что ты не проткнул меня насквозь? — Рэй еще помнит его неистовство. В тот день она столкнулась с настоящим монстром и чуть не умерла.  
-Больше этого не повторится, — он, наверное, еще хочет добавить — _потому что ты на моей стороне_  — но не говорит этого. Знает, что на самом деле все куда сложнее.  
-Идем.  
  
Этот странный дом напоминает лабиринт. В нем нет дверей. Только круглые стены, каждая опоясывает кольцом внутреннюю, и гладкие проемы. Ванная комната спрятана в правой части дома. Такая небольшая, что напоминает стеклянную колбу, внутри которой вода. Прозрачный бассейн не скрывает ее наготы, но Рэй уже привыкла.  
Она позволяет Кайло снять с нее штаны, просто поднимает руки и наблюдает за тем, как он разматывает бандаж, растирая спину и грудь, чтобы убрать следы с зажатой тканью кожи. Соски становятся дыбом, и Рэй просто убеждает себя, что это от холода. Хотя здесь так жарко, что можно задохнуться. Он стягивает с ее бедер трусики и позволяет ступить в бассейн.  
Поднимающийся от воды пар забивает горло и не дает дышать. Но расслабляет. Снимает ноющую боль.  
Когда рядом с нею садится Рен, Рэй больше не вздрагивает. Он всегда вторгается в ее личное пространство, так близко, что это пугает. И сейчас — притягивает к себе и обнимает за шею. Еще немного, и это будет похоже на смертельный захват. А так она все еще дышит, все еще жива.  
-Ты пахнешь потом, солью и песком, — Рэй скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Кайло наклоняется к ее плечу и дотрагивается языком до выступающей косточки.  
-А ты пахнешь кровью и смертью, — возвращает она ему комплимент. Или язвительную шпильку. — И я ненавижу этот запах.  
Сильные пальцы распутывают ее волосы и растирают ноющие виски. Кайло занимается ею с таким удовольствием, словно она его личная игрушка. А может, все так и есть.  
Рэй набирает воздуха в грудь и опускается на дно. Ей нравится это ощущение. Она в воде, она под водой, ее окружает плотная тишина, и в голове шумит кислород, которого становится все меньше. Если ей однажды захочется, она вполне может умереть так. Но пока как-то не хочется.  
-Рэй, — вытаскивает ее по пояс из воды Кайло, — если это еще одна из твоих попыток игнорировать меня, то она мне не нравится.  
Надо же, догадался.  
-Давай, я вымою твои волосы, — предлагает он и тут же ищет стеклянный сосуд среди множества похожих.  
Рэй не шевелится, пока он втирает в ее довольно отросшие корни волос какую-то тягучую сладко-пахнущую эмульсию, позволяет массировать голову и шею, и плечи.  
Это все заканчивается одинаково. Может, ее обнаженное тело возбуждает его настолько, что он с удовольствием пользуется бассейном именно для секса. Вот и сейчас, он аккуратно прислоняет ее к стеклянному бортику, и спиной Рэй ощущает холод и озноб. У нее бегут мурашки по коже от его прикосновений. И она привычно отдается этому чувству.  
Бесполезно сопротивляться. Бесполезно изворачиваться. Кайло Рен всегда получает то, что хочет.  
Вода льется через край, когда он обхватывает ее за скользкие бедра и усаживает на себя, верхом. Его член заполняет ее полностью, и это ощущение сродни воде. Она везде. И Кайло, его руки, губы тоже покрывают каждый сантиметр ее кожи.  
Тело привычно тяжелеет, но Рэй молчит. Она не стонет, не ноет, не вздыхает. Она просто наблюдает в какой-то тяжелой истоме, как Кайло двигается в ней, как волны горячей воды расплескиваются на стеклянный пол, напоминая бурю.  
-Рэй, — шепчет Кайло, забываясь. Он прихватывает губами ее соски и прикусывает до боли. — Рэй, — ему хорошо, и она чувствует это сквозь Узы. Его наслаждение другое, он способен контролировать его и направлять. Темное и обжигающее, вязкое и плавкое.  
Его подступающий оргазм накрывает ее с головой, передаваясь по Узам, сливается с ее собственным, потому что сама Рэй больше ничего не может поделать. Ее тело и разум тоже хотят его. Так сильно, что ее захлестывает, и она резко вздыхает.  
А затем все плывет.  
  
Следующие пару дней Рэй проводит в одиночестве. Рыцари Рен во главе с их предводителем один за другим исчезают в недрах корабля и теряются в небе.  
От гула земля тонко звенит и кое-где лопается, обнажая острые края.  
Нужно будет смотреть под ноги, — думает Рэй, концентрируясь на пути перед собой. Зыбкий и мерцающий, он все же выступает из темноты, дрожит и снова сливается с нею, но этого хватает на то, чтобы она не порезала себе ноги.  
 _Я вернусь скоро, девочка. Обещаю,_  — сквозь расстояние несется мысленный голос Кайло, и больше всего Рэй хочется съязвить — _лучше сдохни где-нибудь, доставь мне эту радость_. Но она молчит, сосредотачиваясь на тонких стеклянных шипах, вылезших из земли, готовых порезать ее лодыжки.  
Все слишком сложно.  
  
Возвращение она чувствует вместе с болью. Здоровенный призрачный апперкот чуть не валит ее с ног, до того больно. Если бы Рэй не знала, что это только отголосок чужого страдания, то подумала бы, что ей залепили в живот по-настоящему.  
Второй удар приходится по шее, задевая лицо и краешек шрама. Перед глазами вспыхивает белая муть, и щека начинает ныть.  
Кто-то его избивает?  
 _Кайло?_ — она оборачивается по сторонам, в поисках своего вечного спутника-посоха, а затем прислушивается к ощущениям.  
Рен близко. И ему больно.  
 _Рен! Что происходит?!_ — его приближение чувствуется сразу.  
Дом гудит и звенит, когда корабль садится совсем неподалеку. В другое время она могла подумать о побеге, но сейчас, когда ему больно, все, что волнует Рэй — как остановить это.  
Она идет навстречу кораблю, лихорадочно ощупывая Силой путь перед собой. Не задумываясь, Рэй берется за Тьму, словно она ее лучший друг, и создает сонорные плети.  
Кайло совсем рядом. А еще рыцари.  
Целая толпа — и все на одного магистра. В воздухе мелькают вспышки световых мечей, стоны и проклятья. И чувствуется запах крови.  
Чьей — даже не разберешь.  
 _Что происходит?!_ — ей некогда разбираться. Рыцари атакуют своего лидера, набрасываясь с жадностью голодных волков, и он не может защититься от всех ударов. Если так пойдет дальше, то они запросто убьют его.  
 _Помоги… мне…_ — его голос слышится в ее голове, слабый и почти неразличимый. — _Помоги, Рэй._  
Выстрелом бластера ему задевает бедро, и Кайло криво валится на землю. Рэй чувствует это, потому что ее нога тоже горит огнем.  
-Хватит! Я сказала, хватит!!! — кричит она, с такой силой, что голос практически переходит на ультразвук. Она ни за что не даст ему умереть.  
Она сможет защитить его.  
Тьма наполняет ее, окутывает знакомой, почти родной пеленой, забивается в ноздри и рот и бурлит шипучими пузырьками в крови. Ее так много, что Рэй может свернуть горы. Размолоть рыцарей в пыль. Разбить стекло и вынуть город под ногами наружу.  
-Не смейте касаться его! — рыцари для нее ничто. Просто черные фигурки на стеклянном поле. И чтобы защитить Рена, она готова избавиться от них.  
Ярость переполняет ее. Вместе с Тьмой.  
-Хватит! — она машет руками, отбрасывая в сторону ненужную палку, и концентрирует Силу на кончиках пальцев. Она сможет остановить это. _Сможет._  
Все замирает.  
-Рен, — Рэй подбегает к нему, чуть не задевая неподвижно замерших рыцарей. Они живы, просто застряли вне времени. Этот фокус однажды проделал над нею сам Кайло, а теперь она, даже не задумываясь, повторила его. — Что случилось?  
Это безумно странно, что она боится за него, что ощупывает его лицо и шею на наличие ран, что ей хочется спасти Кайло, хотя больше всего она ненавидит его.  
 _Ш-ш-ш, девочка_ , — раздается в ее голове его голос. Она вморозила в небытие и его, но только тело, не разум. —  _Все хорошо. Теперь все хорошо._  
-Что? — Рэй не понимает, — Они же собираются убить тебя!  
 _Верни все обратно. Ну же._  
-Нет! - Рэй готова на все. Сила бурлит в ней, заполняя невыносимым могуществом.  
 _Делай, как я велю._  
Она подчиняется. Время возвращается, вместе со стонами, хрипами и шумным дыханием. Рыцари больше не собираются атаковать их. Просто стоят.  
-Молодец, Рэй. Моя маленькая ученица, — Кайло поднимается на ноги и неловко опирается на нее. — Я знал, — в его изможденном голосе слышится торжество.  
-Знал что? — она вглядывается в его глаза, но видит там только безумный восторг.  
-Знал, что ты защитишь меня. Любой ценой.  
  
Вот тогда она понимает, что натворила.


End file.
